Fragaria Vesca
by EveDallasRoarke
Summary: He changed her life one day. And she changed his world forever. Ichigo X Rukia
1. Cerasus

_Fragaria Vesca_

By Summer

_It is said that when the First Man was created and a wife was given to him, they lived together very happily for a time, but then began to quarrel. At last the woman could stand it no longer and left her husband and started off toward the Sun Land in the east._

_The man followed alone and grieving, but the woman kept on steadily ahead and never looked behind her. _

_The Sun, took pity on the man and asked him if he was still angry with his wife. He said he was not and the sun then asked him if he would like to have her back again, to which he eagerly answered yes._

_So the sun caused a patch of the finest ripe huckleberries to spring up along the path in front of the woman, but she passed by without paying any attention to them. _

_Farther on the sun put a clump of blackberries, but these also she refused to notice. _

_Other fruits, one, two, and three, and then some trees covered with beautiful red service berries, were placed beside the path to tempt her, but she will went on until suddenly she saw in front of her a patch of large ripe strawberries, the first ever known._

_She stooped to gather a few to eat, and as she picked them she chanced to turn her face to the west, and at once the memory of her husband came back to her and she found herself unable to go on._

_She sat down, but the longer she waited the stronger became her desire for her husband became and at last she gathered a bunch of the finest berries and started back along the path to give them to him. _

_He met her kindly and they went home together._

_~ a Cherokee legend_

Chapter One: Cerasus

Later, when he looked back at that first meeting, he figured he was first drawn to her by her dress.

It was white and rimed along the bottom with red ribbon and the whole of the skirt was covered in strawberries.

He had been in a two-on-two pick-up basketball game with his best friend Chad earlier that day on the other side of the park. They had easily won the bet and his half of his winnings was sitting comfortably in his pocket.

He was happy and content with the beginning of summer vacation a week away when he chanced to turn his gaze to the small hill and to where she had been sitting.

She was sitting at the top, her back to him. Her white flats had been kicked off beside her and a notebook was sitting on her lap. She was content to look at what ever was on the other side of the hill, beyond what he himself could see. Her dark hair reached her shoulders and her red shirt was a sharp contrast to the green grass around her.

But it was the strawberries on her skirt that really held his attention, at least a first. He had his own particular love/hate relationship with the fruit that stemmed from his particular name, the bright orange of his hair and a childhood of teasing.

He took a few steps closer to the small girl sitting on the hill when she turned her head and glanced in his direction.

She was pretty, with a strand of her dark hair straying across her face, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. A liquid blue/purple he had never seen before. They were beautiful.

She however, hadn't noticed him. She had been looking at a house in the distance wondering if the occupant of that said house could see her where she sat, or if he even cared.

No. She knew he cared. He cared about the impression she made on others and how she was a reflection of his house. He cared about her being a proper lady and of staying out of trouble.

But of her as a person. She wasn't sure he would ever care about such a thing.

It was then a shadow crossed her vision and she looked up.

Above her stood a tall boy with bright orange hair.

He had on a dark tee-shirt and cargo shorts and remnants of sweat still clung to this clothing. Not only could she still see where it had left its traces on his clothes, but he smelled of it too.

She would have easily been horrified if it wasn't for the cheesy grin that marked the boy's face, and she smiled up at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, a light ring of laughter in her voice.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Is there some sort of law that says I can't be up here?"

"Well, no," Ichigo said, using one of his hands to rub the back of his neck.

"Then I don't see the validity of you questioning as to where I choose to sit." She smiled up at him brightly.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then why did you ask it?"

Ichigo made a face and sighed. "I was just wondering what you were doing sitting up here alone."

"Can a girl just sit alone?" she asked with a grin. "I'm joking. Here." She thrust the notebook in her hands up to him and he took it gingerly from her grip.

Upon closer inspection he realized the notebook in his hands was really a sketchbook. He flipped open to the first page finding a detailed sketch of a little girl.

"Oh, wow. These are amazing." His face broke out in a huge grin as he flipped through the contents of her book. Savoring each drawing as he did so.

"You would think so now, but you should see my earlier work."

"I'm sure it's fine."

She looked up at him again, holding her hand to shield her eyes. "Would you mind at least sitting down? Your so damn tall it hurts my neck to look up at you."

Ichigo folded as asked to sit next to the pale girl with the captivating eyes.

"Better?"

"Much."

They smiled at one another and Ichigo handed her back her sketchbook.

"So, you sit up here and draw people at the park?"

"It's better then being at my house." She gazed out to what he could now see was a playground filled with happy kids and families. She held the book in her lap with her left hand as she played with the trinket on her necklace with her right.

He watched her, noting that it was a charm shaped as a strawberry.

"Do you have sort of obsession with fruit?" Ichigo asked.

She looked over at him and laughed.

"It's a rather funny story actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shall I tell it?"

"Indulge me."

"Well, it started in pre-K."

"Pre-K?"

"It's school, for three and four year olds."

"Okay."

"And it was all the rage for young girls to have all things made with cherries."

"Cherries?"

"Yes, and shush. Your interrupting."

He smiled. "Go on."

"Well, my brother heard about it. Although I don't know how. And he couldn't have me be more unfashionable then the rest of my classmates. So he came home one afternoon with this doll and this hideous pink dress. Somehow along the lines he thought the trend was with strawberries. And he gave me this doll called Strawberry Shortcake. In any case, neither was the fashion and I was made fun of. Dreadfully. To this day he still brings me home the occasional strawberry themed item."

Ichigo smiled.

"Although to be fair, strawberries are also the only thing I can grow. Renji said that's because their mostly weeds. But did you know that the strawberry is really a member of the rosaceae, or the rose family? It's true that they are not actually roses, they belong in different genus, but I think its much closer to say they are roses then weeds."

"You know a lot about flowers," Ichigo said.

"No, not really. Byakuya has taught me most everything I know."

It was then her phone made a strange chirping noise that startled Ichigo and had the girl pulling a silver phone with a bunny attachment out of her pocket.

"Blast, I have to go. It was nice talking with you-"

"Ichigo," Ichigo said, following her lead and getting up off the ground. "My names Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She smiled brightly, then turned and started running down the side of the hill.

"Wait!"

The girl turned back, nearly falling down with the effort."

"What's your name?"

"It's Rukia." She turned and she was off again. She was out of sight in a matter of moments, but Ichigo watched from the hill until he could no longer see her bright red shirt and strawberry skirt.

What an interesting girl. He thought, turning to leave and tripping over a pair of white flats in the process.

**First off: I don't own Bleach. Thank you to Tite Kubo for the amazing Ichigo, Rukia and all the wonderfulness that is Bleach! I don't own any of it…but if you want to share then I wouldn't mind if you gave me Ichigo…**

**Second: I wonder if anyone will read this fic… right now its so open even I don't know much of what will happen next… although the bit about her shoes was in there only because I realized that I never said she put them back on, and it makes a good scene in the next chapter… but no… this isn't some random Cinderella version… that was just a last minute detail slip.**

**Third: I do not own Strawberry Shortcake. She is owned by American Greetings (who knew!) And I did have a Strawberry Shortcake doll as a little girl. I use to love the way it smelled. Plus mine came with sprinkles that I put on my ice cream and made it change colors.**

**Fourth: Fragaria Vesca means: Wild Strawberry and Cerasus means: Cherry**

**Fifth: Yes, I gave Rukia the ability to draw… and she talks the way she does in this chapter because she was raised to talk this way. I figured Byakuya would have raised her to talk really proper and with few slang, and since she doesn't know Ichigo, she'd speak to him in the same manner she was use to speaking with most everyone.**

**And that's it for now on my little notes. ^-^**


	2. Taraxacum Officinale

_Fragaria Vesca_

By Summer

_To symbolize perfection and righteousness, medieval stone masons carved strawberry designs on altars and around the tops of pillars in churches and cathedrals._

Chapter Two: Taraxacum Officinale

She didn't even notice that she had took off without her shoes until her feet hit the pavement. And then she stopped. She could show up late and royally piss off Byakuya by having the only daughter of his precious Kuchiki family half-dressed with dirty feet or royally piss Byakuya by showing up late.

In either case she was doomed to disappointment, as she often was. Byakuya's obsession with perfection and her lack to deliver was a constant strain in their already tense relationship.

She had just been distracted. First by watching the little boy and his mother at the park, and then by the tall boy named Ichigo.

_Ichigo._

She felt like the biggest moron alive.

Ichigo meant strawberry. And he wasn't complementing her dress because he thought it was nice. He was teasing her and she didn't even know it. And she just had to ramble on like a dork first too. She felt like the stupidest girl alive, a feeling she detested more then anything else.

She looked up to the house looming at the edge of the park where Byakuya's form could be seen behind a window. Chances are he already caught her in his sights, and so her choice was made up. She forwent her shoes and headed down the sidewalk.

She knew she was the weed of the Kuchiki family. A weed in the middle of Byakuya's roses. Everything she did was controlled and changed. Her emotions, her opinions, her clothing, and even her drawings were up to the standards that Byakuya insisted and demanded upon her.

Private tutors, so that she was smart enough for the name Kuchiki.

Clothes that Byakuya or one of Byakuya's assistances picked out for her because she had to dress the part of a Kuchiki.

It was reinforced day in and day out that she should talk calmly and sweetly so that she sounded like a Kuchiki.

She was the weed in Byakuya's garden that he couldn't remove himself, so he dressed her up and called her a flower so that the perfection of his garden could remain intact.

The door opened when she reached the bottom step and Byakuya stood waiting.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Where are your shoes!"

"I forgot-"

"Oh, you forgot! Because it was appropriate to take off your shoes in a dirty park to begin with? How many times Rukia do I have to remind you that you are the only daughter to the Kuchiki family and that all of your actions are a reflection of this family. Our family. Now get upstairs and get cleaned up. The Karakura hospital board is expecting us in an hour. Your dress is on the bed."

Rukia scrunched up her face in a sneer, but turned and walked off. Byakuya could hear every step she took as she marched herself up the stairs and to her room.

**xxx**

"Ichigo! My son!" a voice called out the moment he walked in his front door. Seconds later a tall dark haired man came running to the door, white coat flying behind him. "My only son! Where have you been! Daddy's been so worried."

"Shove it, dad."

"Damn it, Ichigo! You know I missed you!"

"Damn it, dad, I've only been gone a few hours!"

"Damn it both of you!" another voice spoke up. "Were going to be late!"

Both sets of eyes turned to see a dark haired girl with a scowl staring at both of them.

"Karin! My beautiful daughter! Your not seriously wearing that?"

The young girl was dressed in black biker shorts, a loose baseball tee, and running shoes that had seen better days.

"I'm not trying to impress anybody," she stated.

"Yes, but I am."

"What's wrong with how she's dressed?" Ichigo asked. To him, his little sister was dressed just fine. Heck, she was dressed as normal.

"The hospital is having a dinner this evening, and all family members are invited. A world-class surgeon is in town for the summer and we are trying to convince him to join our staff."

"And?"

"And he has a sixteen year old daughter who will be at the dinner tonight. The hospital thought it would be in good graces to invite people to bring their children so Miss Kuchiki wouldn't be the only child at the party."

"So your sucking up to this guy and his daughter in hopes they stick around this two bit town?"

"Just shut up and go change. Were leaving in twenty!"

**xxx**

She looked like a child.

She fidgeted, trying to keep her fake smile in place while mentally cursing Byakuya in her mind.

He had her in a pink knee length sundress with ruffled sleeves and a tie back sash. She had a crocheted white cardi and white shoes she was very afraid were actual Mary-Janes from the children's shoe department. In fact, she was pretty sure the whole of her outfit was purchased in the children's department.

Just because at sixteen she was short and could still fit in children's clothing, didn't mean that she should. But she was pretty sure Byakuya lived in a time warp where she was still twelve and her lack of stature only helped in his delusions.

She met countless faces and heard countless names that as a Kuchiki she was suppose to remember, and as Rukia, couldn't care less.

"May I please be excused for a moment, brother?" Rukia asked in the sweetest, sugary tone she should muster.

"Don't be long, Rukia. There are many people who are waiting to meet you."

"I wont, thank you, brother." _Asshole_

She kept her fake smile as she wandered the crowd on her way to the hallway she had seen earlier. She knew full well how many eyes followed her as she crossed the room. She could almost feel the weight of it as she walked. The tiny whispers of who she was and how important her brother was to them.

She hated it. Hated him.

Her smile was slipping as she finally made her way pass the end of the room and into the the hallway, away from the prying eyes. Once the door shut behind her, she put her hands to her face, taking a deep, calming breath, and letting the last of "perfect Rukia" shed away. And then she made a small growling like scream and kicked the nearest garbage can.

"Rukia?"

Her head shot up in pure panic. Oh, God, she thought she was finally alone. And then she saw him.

"Ichigo?"

**First off: I don't own Bleach. All hail Tite Kubo!**

**Second: Thanks everyone, for actually reading this.**

**frances, thank you for your nice review. I'm glad that you liked the legend. I found it, and I liked it too.**

**Orya, Rukia is suppose to be OCC right now. I tried to make her like how she acts when she's in school… very fake but perfect, because I figured Byakuya would raise her, wanting her to be perfect and she's not. But she tries hard. She wasn't going to be rude to Ichigo to begin with, because she wasn't raised to be rude to anyone. ^_^ but thank you for your review!**

**Third: Taraxacum Officinale means: Dandelion**


	3. Cosmos Sulphureus

_Fragaria Vesca_

By Summer

_The strawberry was a symbol for Venus, the Goddess of Love, because of its heart shapes and red color._

Chapter Three: Cosmos Sulphureus

He gave her a sheepish smile. The kind one would expect from someone who knew they were somewhere they shouldn't be. Or witnessed something they shouldn't have.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia asked, practically stomping over to a stone bench and plopping down. She glared at Ichigo who only watched her progresses across the hall with his eyes.

"Are you asking me in general or what I'm doing in this hallway?"

"I guess a little of both."

"Oh," Ichigo leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

She noted the tight dark pants that made his legs seem to go on forever. A white and black shirt tight enough that she could see the hard muscles beneath and his white and red jacket that should have just looked ridiculous, but somehow on him didn't.

"My father's on the hospital board. He's a doctor."

"Well that tells me what your doing here in general," Rukia said with a smile. "But it doesn't explain what your doing in the hall."

"Maybe I should be asking you that. For one, I didn't come storming in here screaming."

"I wasn't screaming."

"No, your right. It was more like a hissing noise."

Rukia's jaw dropped a little.

"Like a small wild animal."

"Are you saying I'm short?"

"No, I don't recall directly saying that. Besides, you'll grow."

She had to be the prettiest twelve year girl he'd ever seen and he was sure that he was crossing the line into pedophile just thinking about her like that.

"I-" She paused mid-thought and looked at him for a moment. "Just how old do you think I am, Ichigo?"

Just by her asking the question he knew he was screwed. Right, wrong, near or far, any age he chose was likely going to get him in trouble.

"Twelve?"

"You think I'm twelve?"

"Well, I mean-"

"Twelve." Rukia paused, looking down at herself. Ichigo was pretty sure she was in mild shock.

"Well, its your shoes for one thing."

Rukia looked down at her shoes and then back up at Ichigo. So many things were running through her mind. That Byakuya was indeed keeping her in some sort of twisted time warp, that no guy would ever look at her twice, that her clothes were befitting of an eight year old. Before she even realized it herself, she had gotten off the bench and marched over to Ichigo. She balled her hands into a fist and hit him as hard as she could.

"HOLY HELL!" Ichigo screamed out. Who knew such a small girl could pack such a punch.

"IM SIXTEEN!" Rukia screamed.

_Sixteen? _

Suddenly a wave of perverted thoughts crossed Ichigo's mind. Most of them ending with the tiny girl in front of him naked and wrapped around him. He wasn't sure if it was still disturbingly perverted of him seeing as only a few seconds ago he saw her as a little girl, but at least she was no longer jail bait.

"Fuck, Rukia, I think you bruised me."

"I outta break your head in," she muttered.

"Just because I thought you look twelve."

"Because you looked at me like everyone else."

She met Ichigo's gaze and sighed.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Although he was pretty sure more then a few guys had looked at her and thought exactly what he had, what a way to go to jail. He shook his head.

"And for earlier today, at the park!" she added, punching him in the arm, again. In the exact same spot. He almost doubled over.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Ichigo. Strawberries. You let me ramble on like a fool."

"I didn't let you ramble. I thought it was interesting."

"So your telling me that you didn't come up that hill just to make fun of the short girl dressed like a strawberry?"

"You must think I'm a real asshole if you thought I was doing that."

They stared at one another for a moment, then Rukia sighed. "I think you've completely confirmed my worst fears about life."

Ichigo bust out laughing. Rukia frowned, but she thought he had a great laugh. It was rich and full.

"And what fears might those be?" he asked, once he got control again.

"That Byakuya indeed has full and utter control of my apparently very short life."

"Byakuya?"

"My brother. Kinda. He's my full legal guardian." She made a face, then added. "He technically adopted me."

"Okay."

"I don't do anything without Byakuya's full and complete approval. I don't even get to pick out my own clothes. I have this sneaking suspicion that he stole this outfit from a third-grader down the street."

Ichigo chuckled, "at the risk of getting punched again, I think your right. I'm pretty sure my little sister has that exact dress in her closet somewhere."

"I'm almost always in his company. And when I'm not I'm with a body guard. Today in the park you probably didn't notice, but I'm not allowed to leave the house without a body guard. I don't even get to attend school. He brings in tutors."

"Wow."

"Did you ever feel so completely trapped?"

She gave him a long look and the side door flew open.

"Rukia!"

The two teens eyes looked over as Byakuya walked into the hallway. Ichigo remembered the man from earlier when his father had introduced the family to him. The man the hospital was bending over backwards to impress.

"What are you doing alone with this heathen?"

_Heathen?_

And then he realized exactly who Rukia was. And who her brother must be.

"I-"

"Miss Kuchiki was telling me about her art," Ichigo said. He gave Byakuya his best smile as he straitened his posture.

"I-"

"And I was telling her about this summer art class me and a bunch of friends are taking. I thought it would be a great idea. We could show her around the town after classes, seeing as she's new to the area, and she could meet people too."

"I don't think-"

"Please, Byakuya, it does sound very interesting."

"And who's in charge of this class?"

Ichigo blurted out the name of the first adult to cross his mind. "Urahara Kisuke. He's the manager of Urahara Shop."

"Is that so. I happen to know Urahara Kisuke myself. Although its been a few years. I didn't know he taught art. He was mostly a dabbler. Although he mostly dabbles in everything. He did however paint Rukia's favorite piece in her bedroom at home."

_What in the hell were the odds? _Ichigo thought. Although Byakuya was right in that it seemed Urahara was involved in a little of everything.

"Since I know Urahara personally, and I do know that Rukia enjoys his work, I will allow her to attend these summer art classes on a few conditions. First, I would like to meet a few more of these friends. I want to meet these children you are exposing Rukia to. Second, Rukia, for now at least you will keep a bodyguard with you at all times. Also, please tell Urahara that I may occasionally drop in."

"Sure, fine. I'll let him know."

"Rukia, please tell Mr. Kurosaki what a kind and considerate offer he and his friends are making by allowing you to join their class, give him directions to the house, and I expect to meet them Monday after classes, and then come back in the room when your finished. There are people waiting to meet you and you've had quite enough time to cool off by now, correct?"

"Yes, Byakuya."

"Two minutes."

The impressive man turned and left the hallway, leaving the two of them alone. Rukia waited until the door clicked shut before saying anything.

"Ichigo-"

"I just blurted it out. Don't thank me, Rukia."

He wasn't even completely sure as to why he had spoken up. Other then he wanted to see her again. Although how he was going to convince his friends and Urahara by Monday seemed a little daunting.

She smiled. A genuine smile. And it was so pretty Ichigo knew in the end all his reasons were purely selfish. Just to make her smile at him like he was her savior. Maybe she'd even give him a kiss. And then he had to pause and think about what kissing Rukia would be like. She was so damn short.

Instead, Rukia gave him her addresses.

"It's the Ando house," Rukia said. "I was told that's what people called it anyhow."

"Yeah, I know it."

"So, Monday after school then?"

"Monday."

She smiled.

**xxx**

**First off: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I'm just playing.**

**Second: Thanks for reading! **

**frances: nope. I don't mind you reviewing all the chapters. Its helpful feed back! And your right.. The last chapter was short.. But its because this one and the last one were actually suppose to be one chapter… but then it got too long… **

**Rukes: Thanks! I would have posted this chapter sooner but there was a tornado and power outages.. And its been kinda crazy the last day or so.. But here it is now ^_^**

**Third: Cosmos Sulphureus means: Cosmos. And in this case it's the more orange ones.**

**Forth: Tadao Ando is a famous Japanese architecture, and I just used his last name without permission. Bad me!**


	4. Des Pommes Avec Des Oranges

Fragaria Vesca

_By Summer_

_Queen Anne Boleyn, the second wife of Henry VIII had a strawberry shaped birthmark on her neck, which some claimed proved she was a witch.._

Chapter Four: Des Pommes Avec Des Oranges

"Hey, Urahara-" Ichigo asked into the phone.

"Whatever you want, Ichigo, the answer is no. Probably a no followed by a 'way in hell'."

"You don't even have to do much."

"Yeah, I'm already not liking the sound of this."

"Yeah. I don't think you will." He paused. "I told Byakuya Kuchiki that you taught a summer art class."

Although Ichigo couldn't see it, Urahara was shaking his head. "Dear Lord, this has something to do with Rukia Kuchiki, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Rukia. Byakuya's sixteen year old sister. You have no idea what your getting into."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rukia was a very pretty little girl and rumor is that she's gotten prettier with age. Although he keeps her on a leash shorter then a collar."

"That's the impression I got," Ichigo said.

"Chase after more available girls," Urahara replied.

"I'm not chasing-"

"Oh, so now I'm teaching art classes for what reasons?"

"Well, he wont let Rukia do anything, and I don't know. She looked at me."

"She looked at you?"

"She looked at me. And crap just fell out of my mouth."

"A whole shit load of crap as far as I can tell."

"Please!"

"All this so you can get laid."

"I'm not trying to-"

"Shove it, Ichigo. Guys only do things to get laid."

"I'm-"

"Whatever. You owe me."

"So, your in?"

Ichigo was extremely surprised, even though it was his goal. He figured he'd have to put up a bigger fight.

"Big. You owe me big." And Urahara hung up.

He figured it would take a bit longer to convince Urahara. And now to his next phone call.

**XXX**

Tatsuki Arisawa was sitting with her best friend Orihime in the former girls kitchen when her phone rang. Orihime was cooking up a storm of some sort that Tatsuki wasn't really sure she was up to eating. She was a strong and brave girl, but even she had her limits.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, its me."

"Oh, hey, Ichigo."

At the name, Orihime looked up from her pot that was boiling.

"I need a favor."

"Is that so?"

"I kinda started a club. Its an art club."

"I don't draw."

"Well, that's not really the point."

"But its an art club."

"Well, yeah. Its that. Its kinda. Anyhow. I need a girl."

"I am not going to let a bunch of pervert guys draw me naked!" Tatsuki yelled out. Orihime dropped her spoon in surprise.

"Dear lord, woman. I don't mean anything like that!"

He thought of Byakuya and how if he showed up at the door with only guys that he wouldn't dare let Rukia set a toe out the door let alone come to his semi-made-up club.

Actually he really was hoping to convince Tatsuki to bring along Orihime too. She seemed like the kind of girl that would make a good impression to a grumpy and concerned older brother. But first off, he didn't really know Orihime very well and frankly he thought she was a little off centered. He wasn't sure how she would handle a phone call from him, but he figured it would be weird.

"Actually, the offer extends to Orihime too."

"Really?" at this Tatsuki piped up. She knew about the huge crush Orihime had on Ichigo.

"The more girls the better, right."

"Fine, were in."

"Meet me after school at the front gate."

Tatsuki hung up the phone and turned to Orihime, who had given up stirring whatever insanity she had been cooking to eavesdrop on Tatsuki side of the phone call.

"Ichigo wants you to join his art club."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Orihime, its clearly some sort of ruse. I bet he just wants to see you this summer. He didn't say it directly, but that's Ichigo. I bet he likes you!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive! Just wait until Monday!"

**XXX**

Ichigo's easiest phone call had been to Chad, who basically said alright after Ichigo asked him to join and then after he asked him to meet him after school.

He called Uryū Ishida too. Mostly because Ishida was the most polite teenage boy next to Chad that Ichigo knew. He figured the more polite people he gathered the better his reception would go over.

Ishida mostly questioned why he was starting an art club when Ichigo himself never showed any interest in art.

Ishida was also the only person who seemed interested in the actual club itself. He asked Ichigo was styles they would study and what mediums they would be working with.

Ichigo didn't give crap what Urahara had planed. They could be making stick figures with crayons for all Ichigo cared about.

He wasn't sure how he got through the phone call, but he did.

"MY SON!" Isshin cried out, as he came into the living room where Ichigo was relaxing after his taxing phone calls. "Have you been calling girls?"

"Shut up old man!"

"Did you get rejected?"

"I was gathering people for the art club."

"Since when do you draw?"

Ichigo glared.

"Does this have anything to do with Rukia Kuchiki? I saw the two of you leaving the hallway together at the party. If it does, I completely approve!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, tossing a couch pillow at his father.

"Ohh! It does! Yay! A third daughter!"

Isshin danced out of the room singing about some nonsense of third daughters and stupid sons.

**XXX**

**First off: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**Second: Thanks for reading! Sorry that this is short.. And that it took a while for this to post… oh, busy busy days.. Anyhow.. THANKS!**

**Third: Des Pommes Avec Des Oranges means: Apples and Oranges… you know.. You cant compare apples and oranges..**


	5. Rosa

_Fragaria Vesca_

By Summer

_Strawberry_

Chapter Five: Rosa

After classes got out on Monday, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida found themselves waiting at the front gate of the school for Ichigo. Tatsuki had opted out, telling Orihime that Ichigo would really want to be alone with her, but was just too chicken to say so. Although with Ishida and Chad there too, Orihime wasn't so sure. But then again maybe he was shy. She could believe that. He was so strong and brave in everything else that maybe girls made him nervous.

"What in the hell," Ishida started. Orihime shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up. "What did he do with his hair?"

Ichigo was still a ways off, but once he got closer Orihime could see what Ishida was talking about. It looked like Ichigo had tried to gel his spiky hair down some. The key word being 'tried.' Either the gel wasn't strong enough or Ichigo's hair had a will of its own and huge chunks of it were already back to its normal arraignment. Although some of it was staying down. He kinda looked like he just ran away from a blind barber.

"Sorry I was late."

"Ichigo, have you seen a mirror?"

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah."

"Today?"

"Do I look bad?"

"You look like a wild animal is taking residence in your hair. How much gel do you have in there? A vat?"

"I just put a little in."

Okay, more like half a bottle. Or maybe two-thirds.

"Why?" Chad wanted to know. Orihime was curious as well. As far as she could tell he finger combed his hair most days. It looked fine on him with his hair being so short.

"Shut up!" Ichigo frowned, marching ahead of the group. "I just wanted to do something a little different." He scowled, running his hands though his hair and succeeding in getting gel on his fingers. He also succeeded in making his hair even more wild. None of the three wanted to bring that to his attention. His already short fused seemed to be at the end.

"So, where are we going?" Orihime asked in her normal bright and chipper voice.

"There's a member of our art group who's family we have to meet first."

_Girl! _Ishida and Chad thought. Very careful to note that Ichigo went out of his way not to mention gender.

"I told them they could meet some of our members and see that were a good group."

"He must have really strict parents," Orihime said.

"Yeah."

Orihime smiled and Ishida rolled his eyes. Of course if he had a daughter he wouldn't be in a hurry to send them out into the world with someone like Ichigo.

**XXX**

The moment the doorbell rang, Rukia jumped to her feet and into the hall on the top of the stairs. She had been trying to read her book, but found herself distracted watching the clock.

Byakuya appeared in the hallway below her and looked up as the short girl flew down the stairs.

"Rukia!"

She paused, the look on Byakuya's face enough to put her back in her place. Young ladies do not run. They do not open doors. And they most certainly did not excitedly great company. Byakuya was more of the favor that Rukia only came when called when guests arrived. Only to be seen when called upon and heard only in the most polite terms.

A nervous maid looked at the pair of them before Byakuya nodded for her to open the door.

Ichigo was standing in front of the group. He gave Byakuya and the maid a small smile.

"Hello."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten," Byakuya honestly announced. "But I see you are doomed to fail me. Come in."

Ichigo walked in first and his eyes immediately looked up to where Rukia was standing on a stair.

She was wearing a dark skirt and leggings. Her thin arms were covered by a cardigan and even though she was in a house she was wearing flats. In her arms was a book and on her face was a small smile.

Orihime was the next through the door. She smiled politely at the maid and at Byakuya as she passed them. The house was magnificent and she couldn't stop herself from glancing around until her eyes fell back to Ichigo. She noticed he was staring in one direction and she followed his gaze to the girl who was standing above them.

She was pretty. Orihime could see that right away. She had the most amazing eyes that Orihime had ever seen. A blue-purple that was filled with so much depth. The girl had porcelain looking skin and pretty pink lips. She looked a bit how Orihime imagined Snow White might have looked if she had been real.

"Hello," Ishida said, walking in behind her. "My name's Uryū Ishida."

"Hello," Byakuya said. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki?" Ishida asked. "As in the Kuchiki royal family?"

"Nowadays its mostly just a title. But yes. At one time the Kuchiki family was part of the royal family."

"Your royalty?" Ichigo blurted out. "So she's like a princess?" He looked back at Rukia in disbelief.

Orihime gasped. Chad and Ishida sighed.

Chad was greatly concerned that his dear friend would only be hurt. Rukia Kuchiki was so out of his league she was in another stratosphere.

Ishida was mostly just baffled.

Rukia was beautiful, rich, and privileged. Not that Ichigo wasn't good looking or that money was everything, but Ishida was pretty sure that money and name meant a great deal more to Byakuya then to either Rukia or Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't just like a girl who was simple and available. No, he had go after a girl who was basically in a mob with a brother who looked like he'd kill you and ask questions later.

Everyone mostly stared at Rukia for a moment. Enough that she wasn't sure where to look and suddenly feeling like a freak. It wasn't often her family's connection to royalty was brought up. Most people knew exactly where they stood next to the Kuchiki family.

"My name's Yasutora Sado," Chad quietly spoke up. Rukia shot him a grateful look. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sado," Rukia said.

"You can call him Chad," Ichigo added.

"And you, young lady. Whom might you be?" Byakuya asked, looking over at Orihime. Unlike a lot of guys who looked at her, he hardly seemed interested. Not that Orihime noticed that. She didn't pay much attention to how people looked at her. But both Chad and Ishida noticed. It was a rare male who didn't look twice at Orihime.

For Chad, it reminded him of Ichigo, who didn't seem to look at the physical side of Orihime. He had been there when the two of them met. Ichigo had been nice but that was mostly it. Chad had wondered if that's why Ichigo couldn't see the obvious crush that Orihime had on him. Because Ichigo never really looked at Orihime.

But Ichigo looked at Rukia. Chad could see that his friend was smitten with the dark haired girl.

"Orihime Inoue." She smiled at both Byakuya in front of her, and Rukia on the stairs. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Rukia, you may take them to the seating room. I'll be with you all shortly," Byakuya ordered, dismissing Orihime completely.

Rukia, finally allowed to move from her spot, walked quickly down the last few stairs.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Orihime." She smiled at the taller girl and then Ichigo swooped in between them.

"So, midget, you never said you were a princess."

"I'm hardly a princess, strawberry. And its not something that comes up in every day conversation!"

"Well, maybe it should. I'm pretty sure I looked like an ass for not knowing."

"I don't think you need much help to look like an ass, Ichigo." Rukia smiled. She began leading them down the hall, Ichigo beside her as the pair bickered.

Orihime could only stand where she rooted. Watching the pair of them. Ichigo laughed and Rukia smacked his arm.

"Come," Chad said softly. He gave the girl a soft smile. "Don't want to be left behind."

"'Kay," Orihime said. Smiling up at him, although she had a feeling she already was.

**XXX**

**First off: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**Second: Thanks for reading! If I somehow forget to say thanks… then Im sooo sorry! And go ahead and beat me!**

**SakuraMoon08'Sakura kaze fuku- ^_^ Yep, Byakuya is kinda an ass.. But I guess he has his reasons? He just has a list of rules and expectations that's like two miles long… poor Rukia.**

**Rukes- Thanks for all your reviews! Tornado left its mark, but no one got hurt so that's good.**

**Famartin-ooops! I hate when I miss stuff… but it happens.. If its anything glaring obvious, please point it out.. And I'll try to go back through and see.. But sometimes when you write it, its hard to spot it.. And thanks! ^_^**

**Gadez- Thank you. I always try to write something that's a little different. The main thing I am trying to do is with Orihime. I always find fics where she's too stupid or too stuck up or too mean. And I really wanted an Orihime that has a crush on a boy, who doesn't like her, but who's friend kinda pushes her into thinking otherwise. I knew lots of girls who acted that way, they pushed girls into thinking a guy liked them or something. I just thought it would be something new to do with Orihime that actually happens in real life but I have never read in one fic.**

**Urikaa- Yes.. He's a thinker ^_^ I thought he better work at it…**

**KuroKuchiki- I figured if anyone asked, it would be him. That was a favorite little thing I put in there, and I am glad someone else thought it was cute.**

**Cinthia7483- Yeah.. I cant say that I'm not crashing Orihime's hopes… because I am.. But I'm trying to be a little more gentle… lol… teenage girl heart drama is never gentle… and yes.. isn't Ichigo cute! ^_^**

**Falconrukichi- he is a cool brother! He's just slightly insane. ^_^ but I do love him to bits.**

**Third: Rosa means: Rose. That one's pretty easy right.**

**Fourth: The strawberry in the begining of this chapter refers to Ichigo's name. I wanted all the begining stuff to deal about one of three things: Strawberries, for the name of the fic. Ichigo's name, and Rukia's name. So that's why it just says strawberry.**


	6. Viola Tricolor

_Fragaria Vesca_

By Summer

_The strawberry is unique in that it is the only fruit with seeds on the outside rather than the inside._

Chapter Six: Viola Tricolor

"Tatsuki," Orihime said with a sigh. She flopped down on the dark haired girl's bed and laid down. "I don't think Ichigo likes me."

"What!" Tatsuki asked. She was sitting backwards in her chair, staring in shock at her best friend. "He totally likes you!"

"I don't think so. He took us to meet a girl."

"So what. I'm a girl."

"She was so pretty! And she's rich and important too. I pretty sure you can Google her."

"So what," Tatsuki said. "That doesn't mean he likes her."

**XXX**

Rukia led them to a room in the back of the house on the main level. It was a pretty room decorated in dark green and fresh roses. Chad and Ishida took seats on the couch right away. There was another couch across from them and two chairs besides.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia waiting to see where she would sit, and Orihime did the same with Ichigo, so the three of them were standing in the room.

"Please sit," Rukia said.

"Fine," Ichigo said, nearly frowning. He flopped into one of the chairs and Orihime took a seat on the couch.

"Please have a seat, Miss Rukia," Chad said.

"I'm not allowed." She shrugged and smiled. "But thank you."

"Not allowed?" Ichigo asked. "What kind of dumb ass rule is that?"

"My brother's. I'm not allowed to sit until he's been seated."

"And you put up with this shit?"

Orihime's eyes grew wide and Ishida shook his head.

"You'll have to forgive Ichigo. He doesn't have manners."

"HEY!"

"It's alright. I'm use to my brother's rules. They are rather shitty." She smiled at Ichigo who smiled back at her.

**XXX**

"So they seamed flirty. Do you even know what flirty is?" Tatsuki asked. She looked at Orhime like she was a small child that didn't know the difference between a stuffed dog and a real one.

"It seamed like real flirting. They kept looking at one another and laughing and stuff."

"I bet they were just being friendly. Ichigo likes you."

"I don't think he even remembered I was there half the time."

"Maybe he was using this girl to make you jealous. Maybe he wanted to purposely leave you out."

"That seems stupid."

"Oh, it's a classic guy move. It's designed to make you jealous and worked up about the other girl so that you'll make a move."

"Well, he did a good job of that."

**XXX**

Byakuya came into the room and immediately ordered Rukia to get them drinks. It seemed unusual considering they had servants, but Rukia acted as if this happened before.

While she was gone the remaining people in the room quietly complicated one another. Ichigo and Byakuya nearly shooting daggers at one another.

"Lemonade," Rukia came in with a tray and began handing out the yellow drink.

"Thank you very much, Rukia. You may be seated." Byakuya nodded and Rukia took a seat by Orihime.

"So," Byakuya began, "Mr. Kurosaki here has invited my sister Rukia to join your summer art class. Rukia isn't normally allowed to engage in activities in which I haven't sanctioned myself, but I feel that perhaps in this case letting her join would be good for her. Mostly because Rukia is a fan of Urahara Kisuke's work."

Ichigo smiled at Rukia with a small smile that Byakuya didn't notice. He was too busy looking down on the rest of the students sitting in his living room.

But Orihime noticed it.

"Before I give my consent, I'd liked to know a little about the people she will be around. To say that Rukia doesn't have much interaction with students her own age would be a grouse understatement. She's home schooled."

Ichigo made a silly face at Rukia who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with you," he said looking at Uryū. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, Sir, my name is Uryū Ishida. I'm seventeen years old and Im a current junior. However that status changes on Friday, when I'll become a senior. In my free time I practice many arts including sewing clothing."

"Very interesting, and you?"

Chad looked at Byakuya and quietly nodded. "I'm seventeen and will soon become a senior."

There was silence for a moment while everyone waited to see if Chad would continue be he remained silent.

"Well then. I think I know enough about you, Kurosaki. Your father speaks very highly of you and your sisters. I hear your one of the tops of your class."

"Twelfth last semester."

"Quite impressive. You don't look like the type."

"And what type do I look like. Sir."

"Trouble."

Ichigo gave Byakuya a long look

"Would you like to hear about me, Sir?" Orihime asked.

"No, I already know enough about you," Byakuya dismissed. "Very well, Rukia, your welcome to join, as long as you adhere to my rules. Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone calls to make. Rukia, please escort your guests out."

Byakuya stood up, as did Rukia. It seemed second nature to the two of them. That he leads and she follows. He gave a small nod to Uryū and Chad and a second glare at Ichigo and breezed out the door

**XXX**

"And then there was the thing that happened as we left," Orihime said.

"And what would that be?"

"I think he asked her out."

"Out? Are you kidding? Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't date! You must have heard it wrong."

"I don't think so," Orihime pouted.

"I think your over reacting. He's never gone out with a single girl the entire time I've known him."

"Maybe he never found the right girl."

"But you're the right girl!" Tatsuki insisted. "I think you missed heard and are completely over-reacting."

"You weren't there."

**XXX**

"It was nice to meet you," Rukia said as Chad, Uryū, and Orihime walked out the front door. Ichigo trailed behind them, but was still in the front parlor.

The two boys nodded at her, and continued on to the sidewalk. Orihime gave her a bright smile and a cheerful goodbye but waited a yards away for Ichigo to leave.

"Although I wouldn't have chosen to bicker and glare at Byakuya, thank you for coming over and putting up with him."

"Sure. I'm just glad he agreed."

"This summer is going to be fun. I actually have something to look forward to." Rukia added. Most summers were spent with tutors.

Ichigo smiled. "Well, I was just wondering if you want to get together before next week. You know, get to know each other a little better?"

"Okay," she smiled. "If I can get away from Byakuya that is."

"Do you think you can meet me tomorrow? Say, after school?"

"Byakuya has a dinner with the hospital tomorrow, so how about seven."

"Perfect. I'll meet you at our spot."

They smiled at one another and Ichigo slipped past her and out the door. Rukia gave him a little wave and shut the door quietly behind him.

He wandered past Orihime with a smile. She frowned after him but he didn't even notice. In fact she was pretty sure he didn't even notice her at all.

**XXX**

**First off: Of the many many things I don't own, Bleach is one of them. Tite Kubo owns it. As far as permission goes, I don't have that either.**

**Second: Viola Tricolor or Heartsease, sometimes called a wild pansy. Also it's the flower used in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.**

**Third: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really liked writing it like Orihime is telling the story of what happened.**

**Cinthia7483: Thanks. Im glad you like my Ichigo. I like him too.**

**gadez: Yay! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like how I portray everyone. I'm looking forward to learning more about them (in the fic… that is). Even though its not in first person, I kinda wanted to be introduced to people in the way Rukia is introduced to them. So, I'm trying not to let you know too much about them before she does.**

**KuroKuchiki: Yes, I admit he's kinda evil. But only on the outside. He's got a lot on his plate… and I think he thinks Rukia is still eight. Thank yah for the review!**

**falconrukichi: nope. I guess he just doesn't pay much attention. ^_^ Thanks for the review! Yay!**

**Urikaa: okay.. Even I know they are a little short. I just don't want to put too much in one chapter so I think I break them up too short. My bads! This chapter was really short. But I'll make it up on the next one. ^_^ Thanks again!**


	7. Convallaria Majalis

_**Fragaria Vesca**_

**By Summer**

_**The strawberry is unique in that it is the only fruit with seeds on the outside rather than the inside.**_

**Chapter Seven: Convallaria Majalis **

He was antsy all day.

He found himself more then once completely lost in where the topic of conversation had gone because his mind had been going a million miles an hour in a completely different direction.

He was over thinking. And to try and correct this he tried to think about other things, but then he ended up right back where he had began.

She was just a girl.

A simple girl really.

So what if she was probably worth a more money then everyone he knew combined.

She dressed like a twelve year old. She even had on flats the day before. Dark blue flats. With bows.

And then he realized that he noticed what she was wearing.

If questioned, he wasn't sure he could tell someone what the girl school uniform of his own school actually looked like but he knew that Rukia had dark blue flats with bows.

And he couldn't draw. But he was now in an art club.

In fact, he started the club.

He started a club for a hobby he didn't even participate in. He didn't know the first thing about painting.

And he was shy.

Painfully shy.

When it came to girls at least.

He had never dated, not because he never found a girl he liked, but because he never had the nerve to talk to any girl he liked.

It was easy to talk to Orihime and Tatsuki. They were friends. He never once had feelings beyond that for either girl.

He remembered though a girl at the store that he liked. She handed out samples on the weekend. He made it a point to stop in and shyly take whatever she might be handing out that week. Sometimes he had even stood off to the side as she explained the product to shoppers. Once in awhile he bought what she had be promoting, although what he was going to use a kumquat or ten pounds of kosher salt for he didn't know.

In the year that he been crushing on her he had spent a fair amount of money but never even talked to her once. Not even about anything stupid like the weather. And she had smiled at him too.

But he could talk to Rukia.

And it wasn't like talking to Orihime or Tatsuki. But it wasn't like the kumquat girl at the grocery store either.

So, did he think of her as a friend? Or as something like a crush but not like a crush?

He was so confused by his own logic that he couldn't even understand himself.

He also couldn't explain why he had shown up at the park over an hour early. Or why he found himself wandering near her house. He felt like a stalker, but he couldn't help himself.

He had also changed several times. In fact, its one of the many reasons he left his house so early. He realized if he stayed any longer he'd have changed again.

He didn't want to look too casual that he didn't stand out. But at the same time he didn't want to stand out too much. He wanted to look nice, but still dress in his style.

In the end he had ended up in dark pants with a single chain. A white polo shirt with a black strip down the short sleeves and a dark blue track jacket.

While he was pacing around near the bushes, he noticed the door to Rukia's house open and Byakuya and another gentleman leave.

It was more about design then creepy-stalker-ism that had Ichigo in the bushes watching her house. He wondered how much time she would give Byakuya before leaving herself, and despite the work out he gave his mind all day concerning this one girl, he couldn't wait to see her.

He had studied Byakuya in his designer suit and fancy leather shoes and wondered if that's what Rukia would subconsciously look for in a guy because that was she was use to. Or if she'd rebel against for the same reason. And then he wondered if he was the opposite of Byakuya. He may not have been in a designer suit but his clothes were nice. It wasn't like he dressed in jeans and a beater. So did that mean that he was between Byakuya and the other extreme, and did Rukia go for that type. Him. In the middle.

Did he care that she did or didn't?

He had been fiddling with the end of his jacket trying to not look like a pedophile in a bush when he noticed a pair of shoes go flying over the fence.

Once again, they were another pair of flats, but Ichigo noticed they were dark brown this time.

A moment later, Rukia appeared.

From his vantage point Ichigo saw that she was wearing another outfit from a children's catalog. A purple flowerily dress and a white knit sweater.

He watched as she prepared to jump off the top, but turned his head in case her fall caused her dress to flair up. He understood it was already kinda creepy looking, him watching what appeared to be a young girl from the bushes across the street, but he didn't want to add to the fact by knowing what her underwear looked like too.

Although he kinda wondered if Byakuya picked those out too.

His little sisters use to have a set that said what day of the week it was which he never understood. If you got confused were you suppose to flip up your skirt and read your underpants? And then he wondered if Rukia just flashed everyone 'Tuesday' across her panties when she jumped the fence.

"Oh God," Ichigo mumbled. "I'm the bushes thinking about her underwear. I am a pedophile."

"Oh my!" an elderly lady spoke up.

Ichigo turned and noticed for the first time that not only were these bushes near a sidewalk, but also near a bench where an older women was now staring at him. That's what he got for being so distracted all day.

"I'm not really a pedophile," he said. "I swear."

The women's eyes got wide and Ichigo started backing away.

"Besides, she's not actually twelve or anything."

The women's eyes got wider and Ichigo realized that he was only making it worse.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just gonna go."

"And good riddance!" he heard the lady yell. He wondered if she was shaking her fists at him or waving a cane or something.

He ended up falling in step behind Rukia as she headed across the park to the hill they first met at. When he suggested they meet at "their spot," he wasn't sure she understood exactly what he met. But he could tell by her direction that she did. A part of him was pleased that she thought of it the same way.

Finally he just couldn't stand it any longer and ran up to her, tapping her on one shoulder and ending up on the other. She never even looked to the side he tapped and instead turned to the other and looked up at him.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Hello, Rukia." He smiled at the short girl and just like that all the issues he'd been wrestling with all day vanished. It simply was enough to be right next to her. "So, how was your day?"

"Truthfully? Boring. I graduated last December. I've had so much home schooling at my brother's insistence that I ended up finishing early. I even got into a few universities. Not that my brother would let me go at this point. So I spend most of my days in private lessons in useless subjects I couldn't care less about."

"Like what?"

"Well, a few months ago I had a tutor who was into stars. Reading the stars. Like an astrologer. Although it took Byakuya some time before he realized what she meant by it. Needless to say she didn't stay on after that, although I can tell you a little bit about it."

"Oh? So what do the stars say about me?"

"When were you born?"

"In July. The fifteenth."

"Ah, a Cancer. Your caring, loyal, moody. Overly sensitive."

"Ha!" Ichigo laughed. "I'm not moody. Or overly sensitive."

Rukia smiled.

"And what do the stars say about you, Midget?"

"First off, I'm not a midget! I'm just a little short."

"A little?"

"You be quiet," she still smiled at Ichigo and continued. "I'm born in January. I'm a Capricorn. I'm loyal, responsible." She paused. "Inhibited."

"You don't have an inhibited bone in your body."

"How do you know? For all you know I dance naked under the full moon every month."

"I might just get naked too if I looked like I robbed a eight year old of her wardrobe."

He could tell he hit a sensitive subject when Rukia frowned. By that point they had made it to their hill and Ichigo sat down in the grass. Rukia followed.

"I don't get to choose my wardrobe. Byakuya does. He says that teenaged girls dress like sluts and that I'm a representative of the Kuchiki family and therefore cant look like a slut and so he chooses everything. Or an assistant does."

"Do they realize your not twelve? Although my sister would be jealous. She's about your size."

"Jerk!" she swung her hand and smacked him in the arm. He laughed.

"Sorry, that was a low blow."

She smacked his arm again and he laughed.

"What!"

Rukia glared. "You wouldn't understand, Strawberry."

"Oh, now look who's name calling. And what do you mean, I wouldn't understand. Have you met my father?"

"Does your father dress you like a doll?"

"No."

"Then I rest my case."

"My father acts like he's five. I'm amazed he's a doctor at all."

"They speak highly of him. Or at least that's what I heard. When Byakuya told you that he already knew enough about you. It's because he asked about you and your family with the hospital staff."

"So what do you know?"

"Only that your mother died when you were younger. That you get good grades. That your father is well liked. I didn't overhear much, but you must have passed Byakuya's expectation."

"Byakuya is your brother, right?"

She seemed to consider his question and hesitated with the answer. Like she was unsure what was right. "Yes."

"So, where are your parents?"

"Umm, not something I want to talk about. At least not right away."

"Well, you know that my mother died. That's not something I like to talk about right away either."

She looked him in the eye and frowned. "Nobody really knows."

He seemed to consider what she said, then smiled. "Okay. Let's talk about something happy. What's your favorite color?"

Rukia laughed. "Umm. White?"

"That's not a color!"

"Oh! And what's your favorite color?" Rukia asked with a laugh. "Orange?"

"Or, so were going to bring my hair into this now?"

"Just wondering."

"It's blue. I think."

"You think."

"What color are your eyes, Rukia?"

"My eyes?" She was confused by the sudden change of questions.

"Yah. It's like an almost purple shade of blue, right?"

"I guess?" Rukia made an interesting frown.

"There really beautiful."

She smiled at him, a little taken aback. She wasn't sure that anyone ever told her she was beautiful.

"Do you want to get an ice-cream?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I've never had ice-cream."

"What? You've never had ice-cream? That's insane."

"I'm not allowed to eat ice-cream. Or cake or cookies. Or anything sweet."

"Those are insane rules. All of your rules are insane."

"They aren't technically my rules."

"Fine. Byakuya's rules then. Insane." He stuck a little of his tongue out at her and smiled brightly. "Let's go break one or two of them, then."

"Byakuya was right," Rukia said. Ichigo had jumped up to his feet and held out his hand to Rukia. He easily set her on her feet and kept her hand in his as he tugged her down the hill. "You are trouble, Ichigo."

"I'm normal. It's a far cry from how Byakuya treats you."

"You are not normal."

Ichigo laughed and walked them over to a ice-cream cart just off of their hill. She took note of the bright umbrella and the short little man that was running the stand. It occurred to her that she had never once questioned Byakuya's rules on sweets. It had never felt like she was missing out. But now that Ichigo had pointed it out, she was wondering now what she had been missing.

"What kind-no, never mind. Your getting chocolate. With your silly rules you've probably never had chocolate before either. I'll get strawberry so if you absolutely hate it, you can have strawberry instead."

"Fine, fine. Your in charge."

He gave the ice-cream man their order and soon they were handed two cones. She looked at hers for a moment, wondering how the heck she was suppose to eat it.

"Lick it," Ichigo said.

She looked at him funny and stuck her tongue out a little bit and took a lick. She took a moment to consider the taste and Ichigo wondered if she liked it or not. He did think she looked pretty cute as she eyed her ice-cream like she was going to give it the third degree. A moment later she smiled and took a big lick.

"Wow! This is really good!"

"See. I told you it was amazing."

**XXX**

They talked more as they walked around the park, licking ice-cream cones. They ended up sharing both flavors because Rukia was too amused by both to just stick to one. Although she ended up eating most of both of them. Ichigo didn't care. He was pretty happy to just to see Rukia enjoying something.

They talked about music. The fact that Ichigo played guitar and Rukia piano, violin and the harp. But she mostly listened to classical, which wasn't a shock knowing Byakuya's rules and Ichigo liked just about everything else.

They found out that they read a lot of the same books and shared similar opinions of them.

They talked about Ichigo's twin sisters. Rukia was fascinated by younger siblings and that his little sister Yuzu and her shared the same taste in television programming. He was surprised Rukia was allowed to watch television until she motioned her favorite shows.

By the end of the hour they had gotten to know one another pretty well.

"Hey, Rukia. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, but Byakuya manages it like a hawk."

"Can I met you tomorrow after school? It'll only be a few minutes."

"I guess. I have piano at five though."

"That's fine. Just a few minutes."

The two teens smiled at one another before Ichigo broke the silence. "I had fun."

"Me too. Thanks. I had a good time."

"That's good. Maybe next time we could have cookies."

"Sounds good." She smiled again, "bye."

"Bye, Rukia."

He watched her cross the street and somehow gain footing on what looked to be a solid fence. 'Reflexes of a cat,' he thought to himself.

He knew in that moment that he couldn't deny it to himself anymore that he had a huge crush on Rukia. She was funny and smart and made him feel alive just by smiling at him. She was amazing. He knew that he wasn't about to let this become another incident like the kumquat girl. He was pretty sure that if he didn't kiss Rukia his heart would stop.

Of course there was the matter of Byakuya that he knew was going to be a huge issue. Something told him that he would be breaking a lot more of Byakuya's stupid rules and that Byakuya was right. He was nothing but trouble.

**First off: . Tite Kubo or.. The people who represent Tite Kubo. I don't own Bleach! I don't claim to.**

**Second: Convallaria majalis means Lilly of the Valley. Did you know that every part of the flower is highly poisonous? If you touch one, make sure to wash your hands! (Apprently Ive become a public service announcement for flowers!)**

**Third: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for reading! This one got long just because there is soooo much conversation and thinking going on.**

**Urikaa- Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**KuroKuchiki- If a writer can have something they are proud of, I'm kinda proud of how my Orihime acts. I like that she isn't dense. She's fairly perspective in the real Bleach as well. Thanks for noticing ^_^ oh, yes and that's for taking the time to review!**

**Abarai Starsha- Thanks! Chapter 6 was fun to write.**

**Falconrukichi- Lookie! There are more rules! Thanks for the review!**

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon- Thanks for the review! If Ichigo has his way, they'll be kissing soon ^_^**


	8. Lathyrus Odoratus

_Fragaria Vesca_

By Summer

_Have you every eaten a double strawberry? Legend says that if you break the strawberry in half and share it with a member of the opposite sex, you will soon fall in love with each other. _

Chapter Eight: Lathyrus Odoratus

"Do you think he's smiling more then normal?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime turned her head and considered her subject. "I can't tell. He seems normal."

"So maybe things didn't go so well for him and that other girl. You said they were meeting yesterday, right."

"That's what I overheard."

The two girls studied the orange-haired boy in quiet for a moment.

"Maybe she made him into a pod-person."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you to stop watching SciFi."

**XXX**

Despite the scrutiny from the two teenage girls, Ichigo was in great mood. He kept telling himself to stop smiling like an idiot or he'd start scarring his friends, so he past the school day by considering how to get around Byakuya. He had a step one that he was initiating after school that day but it only solved one issue.

He pretty much considered Byakuya's rules moronic and suffocating. It gave him a low opinion of the man that he would pretty much trap Rukia in a house for her entire life and dedicate how it should run.

He didn't feel like he was Rukia's white knight or anything, but his plans involved getting to be with Rukia and he was pretty sure orange-haired punk wasn't on the approved list.

He wondered if he was being selfish but whether Rukia knew it or not, she was suffocating under Byakuya's thumb. If anything, breaking one or two of the rules that governed her life would be good for her.

Like ice-cream. How could a little treat once in a while be such a threat that she was never allowed any? It wasn't like it was a drug or something. Then he laughed. He could picture Rukia in an alley picking up ice-cream like a drug addict. Shaking in anticipation for her next hit of rocky road.

The expression on his face must have shown because Chad gave him a look. Chad could say a lot in one look and Ichigo was pretty good at reading him at this point.

"Rukia?" Chad asked.

"She's not allowed to eat sweets. Her brother has more insane rules then anyone I know. I took her for ice-cream yesterday."

"I see."

"I'm not trying to influence her by bribing her with sugar or anything," Ichigo protested. "I like her. And I hate him. And come on, it's just ice-cream."

Chad raised his eye brows and Ichigo sighed.

"Okay and a cell phone. But we had a spare one from when our dad got us phones earlier. It was a deal for five and it was just lying around. Plus it doesn't cost anything more a month because it was already set up. It was part of this family plan thing. My dad was cool with it."

His dad teased the hell out of him and gave him a ton of shit because he guessed it was for a girl, but Ichigo figured it was that or Byakuya would be monitoring any call or text. It would be a lot harder to sneak around Byakuya if he could intercept phone messages.

"You read people better then anyone I know. What did you think of her?"

"I like her," Chad said.

**XXX**

He found Rukia in the front yard when he arrived after school. He thought it seemed kind of odd considering all the previous rules but didn't question it much further then that.

He wouldn't have admitted it but he had rushed right over the second the last bell rang. He couldn't wait to see Rukia again.

He was about to speak up when a tall older man with long white hair stepped up behind her. She looked up at him while the man looked over at him and smiled kindly. She followed his gaze to Ichigo and smiled.

"Hey," Ichigo said walking over slowly.

"Hello!" Rukia said. "Ukitake, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Jūshirō Ukitake. He's one of the Kuchiki family bodyguards."

"Is this art club boy?" Ukitake asked. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

"Same."

"Well, Miss Rukia, I'm going to tend to those flowers over there. You and Ichigo have a nice chat. It was very nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around."

The pair watched Ukitake wander over to the other side of the front yard and begin hacking away at the roses there.

"He likes to garden," Rukia said. "It wasn't hard to convince him to go outside and work in the gardens. I figured it was an easy way to talk with out having to sneak around."

"Well, I know you said you couldn't talk long."

"Yeah. One of Byakuya's business associates is coming into town and taking us out to dinner."

"Sounds like fun," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Business dinners. My favorite."

"Well, I wanted to come by because I wanted to give you this." He sheepishly held out his hand and handed over the simple cell phone. "My family had a spare and I figured it would be easier to talk if we used this instead of your phone. We can text too. And since its on my family's plan we have unlimited talk and text."

"Really? This is for me?" she looked down at her cell phone biting her lower lip.

"Don't think too much about this. I just thought that if we couldn't see each other then we could at least talk. I programmed the other's phone numbers too so you don't just have to talk to me."

"No, thank you Ichigo. This is great." She looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Really great. I'm just a little surprised that you'd even consider it."

"I want to get to know you better."

She smiled brightly and got on her tip-toes kissing him on the right side underneath his cheek. He blushed. From where her lips had lightly brushed against his cheek to the ends of his toes he felt like he was on fire. And from one little peck. He just hadn't been expecting it. He felt like kicking the dirt and saying "golly."

"I have to get ready, and Byakuya will be home in a little bit. I'm pretty sure if he sees you anywhere near here he'll jump to conclusions and ship me to Siberia so you better get going." She smiled brightly. "Thanks! I'll text you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Later's good."

He stood in the yard as she scampered across it and to Ukitake who has a pile of twigs at his side. She had tucked the phone in the pocket of her sweater and so she found her empty hands soon filled with roses. She laughed as they some of them spilled to the ground around her saying something to Ukitake that Ichigo couldn't hear. And then she turned and looked back at him.

Again he was struck by how beautiful Rukia was. Standing in the middle of a garden covered in roses in her baby blue sundress she almost looked like a character in a fairy tail.

And then he realized he was still in her yard gaping at her and quickly turned and high-tailed it out of there.

'She must think I'm a total moron!' he thought as he walked as fast as he could without running. 'Stupid, Ichigo! Stupid!'

"What a strange young man," Ukitake said as the pair watched him run off. "But he is very cute, Rukia. In a very strong, manly way."

Rukia laughed. "That he is, isn't he?"

"Byakuya will be saddened that you didn't fall for the pretty boy type."

"You can't tell him!" Rukia cried. "Ukitake!"

"I'm not going to tell Byakuya, Rukia. But you can't think you can keep this a secret. A girl in love is not an easy thing to hide."

"I'm not in love," Rukia sputtered. "And besides, he hasn't even asked me out!"

"Oh, he will. Just give him some time. And until then, you have to get ready for dinner. Come on then."

**XXX**

"Ichigo Kurosaki you are a dumbass!" he yelled at his reflection. "Your so stupid. Giving her a phone. Standing in her yard. Stalking her in bushes. Idiot!"

"Does our brother know he's talking to himself?" Yuzu asked concerned.

"Does he know the bathroom door is open?" Karin asked in return. "And who is he stalking in bushes?"

The sisters stood in the hall across from the bathroom watching as their older brother grappled with himself in the mirror.

"She is just a girl!" Ichigo screamed. "A short little girl! With short little boobs!"

"Do you think brother has a girlfriend?" Yuzu asked puzzled.

"Do you think we need an intervention?" Karin wondered. "He's sounding more and more like a loon. Plus, he also sounds like he's stalking a child."

"Well, he did say she had boobs," Yuzu reasoned. "So she must be older then us." The young girl eyed her sister. "We don't have boobs."

"We're just stunted because of dad's genes. Remember Mieko? She got boobs at nine!"

Yuzu nodded.

"You don't like girls!" Ichigo shouted at himself again. "You don't date! Little blue-eyed midgets do not turn you on!"

"Is he trying to talk himself into being gay?" Karin questioned.

"I'm not gay!" Ichigo yelled. He turned from the mirror to see his two little sisters staring at him. He took a moment to process the fact that his two sisters had been listening to his private conversation and what he might have screamed at himself.

"It's not that I'm opposed of anyone for being gay, I'm just not," Ichigo said calmly. "Why would you think I'm gay?"

"Well, you said you don't like girls," Karin stated.

"Which seems really odd because we've looked at the magazines under your bed," Yuzu added.

Karin gave her a look to shut up and Ichigo stared at them in horror. His little baby sisters knew he had girly magazines?

"So what gives." Karin asked. "Are you a child pedophile?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about!"

"You said you like a little girl," Karin said.

"With short boobs," Yuzu added again. "Do you think we're going to grow up and have short boobs too?"

Ichigo stared at the pair again, trying desperately not to think of his sisters with boobs. It was disturbing, but he also didn't want to think of his sisters growing up either.

"She's not a little girl. Well, she is. Little that is. Short. She's short. But she's seventeen. With short seventeen year old girl boobs. There just little. But she's little so there actually just proportionate to her size. Like apples. Well, no. There round. Like oranges. I don't know I haven't seen them really. Or touched them. They could be mandarins with padding."

"Mandarins with padding?" Karin asked.

"Why would you be touching them, big brother?: Yuzu added.

"Because our brother is a pervert and he won't be touching them if he calls them that to her face."

"Why are we discussing this!" Ichigo shouted.

"You started it!" Karin accused.

"I was having a private conversation!"

"With yourself?"

He was about to open his mouth when his phone chimed, indicating an new text message. His heart leapt a little hoping it was from Rukia. Then he felt foolish for even thinking it could be. Resigned he looked down.

NEW MESSAGE FROM:

And below that was a little envelope and below was the sender.

RUKIA

Ichigo smiled. And then frowned. And then he looked back up at his sisters.

"Oooh!" Karin asked. "Did Ichigo get a message from his girlfriend?"

"Shut up! She is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh! So it IS from a girl!"

He gritted his teeth and glared at his sisters.

"Just let it go," Ichigo said walking out of the bathroom and past his sisters to his room. He slammed the door with force.

"I think big brother is in love," Yuzu said seriously.

"You and Pops are just the same!" Karin sighed. "I'm out of here."

Yuzu watched her twin walk off and down the stairs. Then she looked back to Ichigo's door.

**XXX**

The moment he closed the door behind his sisters Ichigo flipped his phone opened.

[this dinner is soooo boring! if i have to sit here much longer i might just have to gouge my eyes with the butter knife]

He laughed.

[is it that bad]

He flopped down on his bed and stared at his phone. He waited for what felt like an eternity before his phone chimed again.

[yes… its a full other ring of hell =)]

[want me to rescue you?]

[i dont see how you could. but if you think of an idea… pretty pretty please! =)]

[=) just leave it to me]

**First off: Guess who doesn't own Bleach. ME! Now guess who does. That's right its Tite Kubo!**

**Second: Lathyrus Odoratus means Sweet Pea… awwhh.**

**Third: I hope that everyone has been enjoying this fic thus far. ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope that thus far its been entertaining.**

**Aizawa Ayumu- thanks for the review! I hope you like what's coming up next! ^_^ (Yep.. There might be a kiss =) I hope it meets your expectations! )**

**falconrukichi- I actually knew a family with even MORE rules then the ones Rukia has! I actually took a lot of her rules from them. My friend couldn't have sugar, watch tv, have toys…. They were only allowed to read books!**

**Urikaa- Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**KuroKuchiki- Yep. No sweets. Total killjoy ^-^ Thanks for the review!**

**Goku's Daughter- First.. There is a lot to say.. ^_^ but first.. Thanks for the reviews! They were really helpful! Oh, contractions… lol… when I wrote papers in school.. I always made sure I had ever t dashed and every I dotted and all contractions done just right… in fan fic.. I somehow always miss them! My beta is in the middle of something for me.. And so she didn't edit this one… so all mistakes are mine. Also.. I'm happy you quoted the google line.. That was a favorite to write.**


	9. Daucus Carota

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_51/60 _

**Chapter Nine: Daucus Carota**

The door opened slowly and Rukia found herself being stared at by a girl almost her height with short light brown hair.

"Hello-"

"Are you alone?"

"Umm, yes."

"Good!" the girl grabbed her hand and yanked her through the door. She stumbled out of her shoes while she was being half dragged into the kitchen.

"Ichigo! Your girlfriends here!" Yuzu proudly proclaimed. "She's really cute too!"

Karin and Ichigo both looked up from the table as the pair came in.

"She's not my-" Ichigo started but was quickly interrupted by Yuzu who had finally dropped Rukia's hand.

"We'll just be upstairs! We'll be leaving you all alone! Don't worry about us!" she called as she grabbed her twin by the arm and proceeded to drag her away. "Have fun you two!"

The two older teens watched until the sounds of the twins footsteps could be heard overhead.

"She's acting more and more like that moron everyday."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Hello, Rukia." Ichigo smiled, turning his attention to Rukia.

"Babysitting, Ichigo? Really?"

"It worked didn't it? You're here."

He smiled then started to the living room, Rukia trailing behind. "I told you I'd rescue you."

"That you did. Thanks. Although I was shocked it worked. I haven't babysat a day in my life."

"Well, you're not actually babysitting this day either. I had my dad call pretending that Yuzu couldn't stand being alone at night, but in case you haven't noticed, Yuzu isn't here."

"She's the girl that opened the door right?"

"Yep, that's Yuzu. Karin is my other one. "

"They seemed nice, in the two seconds I got to meet them."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. You're bound to meet them at some point. The better you know my family, the better you will understand that. There kinda relentless in the pursuit of there own agendas. Usually involving me."

"I think it's pretty cute. They want their brother to be happy."

"Oh? That's what that was? I thought they were tying to embarrass the crap out of me." He sat on the couch and looked up at Rukia with a smile on his face. "You might as well sit. You are babysitting, might as well get comfortable."

"Oh? I thought babysitting Yuzu was a ruse?"

"Your babysitting me," Ichigo said with a smile.

Ruika smiled and tentatively sat down on the couch by Ichigo. However she made it a point to sit enough away that they couldn't touch. Her best friend might have been a guy, but she realized she'd never been alone in room with one before. There was always someone silently standing watch. "Since when did seventeen year old boys need babysitters?"

"Trust me, seventeen year old boys need swat teams of babysitters. You could leave a ten year old girl alone for the weekend and nothing would happen. But a seventeen year old boy and the house is likely to burn to the ground."

"Are you saying you need a babysitter? Rukia asked.

"Silly girl, I have one."

Rukia laughed. Allowing herself to get more comfortable on the couch. "Thanks again for rescuing me from dinner."

**XXX**

"What are you doing, Yuzu!" Karin asked quietly but harshly. The pair was looking down at their brother and his guest in the room below them.

"She's really pretty, don't you think, Karin?"

"She's short." Karin dismissed.

"Do you think he'll fall in love with her?"

"I think you watch too many dramas. Fall in love, ha! He hardly knows her."

"He's never brought a girl over before!"

"Sure he has. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru have all been over here."

"They don't count! He doesn't like any of them!"

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way he looks at them and it's nothing like how he looks at her. He really likes Rukia."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Your acting more and more like that moron."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. But do you really want to be up here spying on them?"

"Do you think he'll still love us when he leaves us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think now that he has a girlfriend that Ichigo will forget us."

"Are you daffy? He's our brother. He's stuck with us for life! Come on sis, let's let the love birds play house."

"Okay." Yuzu smiled at her sister.

**XXX**

It was lame but they watched a movie. It was a historical samurai action flick that Karin had borrowed from a friend and they laughed and talked through most of it. At one point Yuzu and Karin came by and handed out drinks and snacks.

Although they were both careful to keep things casual.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Rukia asked.

"Want to put me to bed, Rukia?"

"A good babysitter would," Rukia said. "However, I'm a rookie."

Ichigo laughed.

"And I also have to go soon. Your dad told Byakuya I'd be home by one. And Ukitake will be knocking. This was fun."

"Where is Ukitake?"

"In the car," Rukia said. "Come on, do you think Byakuya would let me go somewhere until one am without a body guard?"

"That sucks. Poor guy."

"Your lucky it was Ukitake. Some of the others would have insisted in being in the room."

"Hey, Rukia. Do you think I could… that we could…I don't know. Go out?"

"What?"

"Do you," he stared at her. "Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

She desperately didn't want to sound nervous. She had never been asked out before. It was strangely thrilling and nerve-wracking all rolled into one. "Wasn't this a date?" Rukia asked. She peered over at him trying to gage his reaction.

"No, this was a lame babysitting job."

Rukia laughed. "Okay. Sure. Pick a day."

"Saturday. We can celebrate the end of school."

He jumped up and reached down for her hand. Since he too had been ultra careful not to touch her all night it was kind of thrilling to be holding her small hand in his. Although he wondered if his hands were sweaty or if it was in his head.

He walked her to the door and let go of her hand only when she moved to put on her shoes.

"I have to ask, Rukia. But why does a short girl wear such flat shoes?"

Rukia's laugh was rich and she smiled delightedly. "Because Byakuya hates them. I don't know what kind of footwear he'd expect me to wear, but it's about the only clothing I'm allowed to pick out myself. He says they look ridiculous and ugly but I like them."

"So you do rebel some?"

"I'm not a total doormat, Ichigo. I let Byakuya have his way on most things because it's simpler. Besides, I know in a few years I'll be free to choose what I wear and where I go. What's the point in making a big deal out of a few things. I owe Byakuya everything."

"Why?"

"Ichigo, it's late. Let's not go into this right now."

"Fine."

"Good." She stood back up and smiled up at the tall orange-haired boy. "So, what's the going rate for babysitting teenage boys these days?"

"Are you looking to get paid?" Ichigo asked with a small laugh.

"Well, I did baby-sit you didn't I? And you got a snack and a movie."

"Oh, well, then, what do you think the rate should be, Miss Kuchiki?"

She appeared to think about it for a moment then said, "well, you are young. You don't make much money. Humm… a kiss?"

He blinked. "A…kiss?"

"Well? It seems like a reasonable payment, don't you think?"

He kinda felt like he was going to be sick. Here he thought he'd have a few more days to figure out how to work his way up to a kiss, maybe even get Chad's opinion, and she just flat out asked him?

"I guess a handshake will suffice," Rukia said.

"No," Ichigo said. He grabbed both of her arms, locking her in place. "A kiss is fine. It's great. It's-"

And then Rukia's mouth was against his.

Her lips were soft, almost like a breath against him, and sweet. Just a light fluttering of pressure against his, like a butterfly. She was pressed against him, mostly due to the fact that she had to get up on tiptoes to reach his mouth with her's and he slowly slid his hands from their tight grip on her arms to slid around her back.

He felt her everywhere. Her hands slid around his neck mostly so she wouldn't topple to the ground, but Ichigo didn't care about the reason.

Her sent swirled around him too, a mix of flowers and sugar and he was growing dizzy from it all.

Their mouths parted but they didn't. Her lovely eyes looking up at his in wonder.

"You're the babysitter. I was suppose to kiss you, midget."

"You wouldn't shut up," Rukia said before Ichigo bend down and kissed her again. He moved one of his hands into her hair and applied a little more force then before.

"Yay!" Isshin cried coming from the kitchen door. "A sweet maiden has kissed my virgin son's lips!"

The pair broke apart, Rukia quietly laughing and Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"I better go," Rukia said. "Nice to meet you again, sir."

"Goodbye third daughter!" called out happily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. He opened the door and Rukia slipped out.

"Im SOOOOO happy!" Isshin cried. He ran across the room meaning to hug his only son but Ichigo put his foot out and got Isshin in the face.

"Shove it old man!" Ichigo said kicking him and knocking his father to the ground.

"Why are you being so mean to daddy?"

Ichigo sighed and stomped pass on his way up the stairs.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Isshin called out again.

"What is it now?"

"My third daughter is extremely beautiful. Good job son!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept going.

**XXX**

**First: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. My name isn't Tite Kubo.. So I guess.. I don't own Bleach. Oh, sads forever!**

**Second: Daucus Carota means Queen Anne's Lace or Wild Carrot… and despite the pretty name of QAL… it's a weed.. Ohh.. FYI it was once used as birth control!**

**Third: So.. What does 51/60 mean? Well… its Ichigo and Rukia… like I is the 9th letter in the alphabet. C is the 3rd… 51 is the full total of Ichigo's name.. and 60 is the full total of Rukia's. =) This is me being creative. LOL.**

**Fourth: Thanks for taking the time to read this… even if you don't review.. I'm just happy that you sat and read this for a few moments…**

**Aizawa Ayumu- Ichigo is kinda funny.. But I want you to get that he's just nervous and unsure and acting totally OOC for himself because of this girl. Hopefully he will calm down as he gets more use to what's going on.**

**Goku's Daughter- Yep, that was a super fun chapter. I really wanted a solid chapter with his sister's in it.. And that's what came out.**

**Thornspike- Thanks for the review. I loved writing chapter eight too! ^_^**

**Urikaa- I hope it wasn't a disappointment how easy he 'saved' Rukia… but that was the simple plan all along. I did have the part where you hear the whole of Byakuya deciding it was okay.. But I figured it was kinda pointless to put in.**

**KuroKuchiki- Yay! Thanks for the nice review!**

**Abarai Starsha- Thanks for the review! One of the things I randomly wanted to do was have a few times where Ichigio talks to himself.. As kinda a thought about Bleach that he must seem to be talking to no one quite a lot.. ^_^ So I make him talk to no one and get caught. ^_^**

**Joleesin- Thanks! I know there are a lot of AU high school fall in love fan fics… and my hope for myself is to write it in a different way. I know coming up that there are things that hopefully no one really sees coming that stay true to what my story is but different at the same time. Let me know how I do!**

**AND! Has anyone seen the latest chapters! Yummy Ichigo long hair!**


	10. Theobroma Cacao

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_One cup (144 g) of strawberries contains approximately 45 calories (188 kJ) and is an excellent source of vitamin C and flavonoids. _

**Chapter Ten: Theobroma Cacao**

"Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out. "Wait up!"

Ichigo looked up from his cell phone and smiled at his friend. "Hey."

"No more homework, no more books!" Tatsuki rhymed with a smile. "And were celebrating tomorrow. You're going to join us, aren't you?"

Tomorrow was Saturday and it was also his date with Rukia.

"Sorry, Tatsuki. I've got plans tomorrow."

"It's only the first day of vacation."

"And I'm planning to enjoy every minute of it."

She frowned, guessing on how he was planning to spend the first day of vacation, "I don't think I can approve of some random girl without meeting her."

"You'll like her," Ichigo said.

"So you're ditching all your friends for some girl."

"I'm ditching all of my friends to go out on a date with a amazing girl."

Tatsuki gave him a half smile. "Whatever. If its an utter fail, call."

"Come on, Tatsuki. Your always telling me I should date. Look at me. I'm dating."

"I didn't mean with the first stranger to cross your path."

"I more crossed her's. Besides, who would I date here? Come on, I like her. Be happy for me."

Tatsuki frowned and Ichigo laughed.

"Fine. Fine. I'm happy for you." She paused. "You could bring her."

"And subject her to Chizuru, Keigo, and Mizuiro before I have to. Are you kidding?"

Tatsuki laughed. "That's true. What about Sunday?"

"Hospital start of summer picnic."

"You hate all those hospital social events," Tatsuki pointed out.

"She's going."

"What if your date is a disaster."

"Gosh negative Nancy, thanks for the encouragement."

"I'm just trying to be reasonable. Did you know that seventy percent of all first dates end in fails?"

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Just some where."

"Besides, it's not even a first date really. Rukia thinks it is because a first date happens when you ask, or some nonsense. I say if you've already kissed, then it's a date."

"Already what?"

"I keep telling her we're really on date number four."

"Wait, go back to the kiss part. You've only known her a week!"

Ichigo gave his dark-haired friend a confused look. He never thought about the fact that Tatsuki was a girl. To him she was just a good friend. Like one of the guys so he never figured she'd get upset about something so girly. Then again, he didn't really know the real reason she was upset either.

"Come on, Tatsuki, it was just a kiss. A good kiss." Ichigo smiled.

"Whatever."

"Look, I've gotta run. But I'll see you Monday, right?"

Tatsuki frowned, "yeah, I guess."

"Be happy for me, Tatsuki!" Ichigo called out as he walked away. "See you then!"

"Be happy why?" Orihime asked, coming up from behind Tatsuki. "Although he looked really chipper. For Ichigo."

"Can you believe he's already kissed that hussy! The nerve of some girls!"

"Oh?" Orihime said. "He must really like her then. She was pretty cute."

"NO!"

"No?"

"She's just a slut!"

Orihime paused to think about what Rukia looked like when they met. Short, dark hair neatly combed, minus the piece that kept falling into her eye. Pressed clothes, cute shoes and a very scary older brother. "Nope. I really don't think she's a slut."

"Oh, what do you know, you only met her once."

Orihime looked ready to pout, then smiled. "Come over to my house, Tatsuki! I got some leeks, red plumbs, apples, and fish and I know just what to do with them!"

Tatsuki looked worried but followed behind the happy Orihime anyhow.

**XXX**

They met the next day at a coffee shop in the downtown area. Ichigo would have agreed to meet in the park across for her house but he was worried about looking like a stalker again. He figured he was a safe on an outside table forty-five minutes early.

He wasn't worried about Rukia finding the place. According to the short girl they had a driver that was well acquainted with the area. A part of him thought it was kind of funny that he was dating a girl with a driver.

From then many text messages and phone calls they had shared in the last few days he got the feeling that money wasn't much of a factor for Rukia or her brother. Sure, they had plenty of it, but they never seemed to spend much of it. Apparently her brother worked most of the time and she was left in the hands of her tutors, a nanny that Byakuya still insisted on, and a team of body guards that she hardly needed. He got the feeling that there was a lot more about the division between brother and sister then long work hours.

Her text messages screamed of loneliness. He wasn't sure that she thought of it that way, but she often mentioned that she was alone or reading or at the piano. She was never busy.

At first, he thought it was great that she had the time to talk to him but in the last day or so he got to think how lonely it was. When he was talking to her one of his sisters or his father would barge in. He still texted her constantly but he'd be in the middle of family dinner or talking with school friends or even in the middle of school. He realized that he was constantly surrounded by people and she never was.

He hoped that he could change that. It seemed like a rather sucky way to live. In a few days she would have art classes with his friends and that would help things. Maybe she'd become friends with Tatsuki and Orihime too. Girls needed girl friends, right? Plus he didn't know that many girls that she could befriend.

He fiddled with his cell phone waiting for the time to change. In a sad, love-struck kind of way he noted that it had been an hour since he last talked to her.

Yes, it was pathetic and unlike him to think about not talking to her in a hour as a bad thing. He would be the first to admit that was cheesy and girly.

The thing was she made him happy and nervous and comfortable all rolled up in one. And yes, she made him feel sexual too. He could admit, if anyone dared asked him, that he had great dreams all week about her creamy skin and soft pink lips and what he'd really enjoy doing for a few hours if she let him.

He was lost in this thoughts when small hands fell over his eyes. "Guess who!" she sang out as she pulled her hands back right after and made her way to the seat across from him. "And here I thought I was early."

"I finished my errands early." He beamed. "Hey, short stack."

She stuck out her tongue, "hey back, Orange Glow."

"What kind of pet name is Orange Glow?" a voice behind Ichigo asked.

He turned his eyes from Rukia to look behind him.

Standing there was a short, dark blond haired girl and a tall man with spiky black hair. They were both in black tuxes and white head-bands.

"Ichigo, these are my bodyguards for the day. Sentarō and Kiyone."

"Why does she look like a teenager?"

"I'll have you know that I'm twenty two," Kiyone said.

"They both go to the university in Tokyo, but spend summers with us."

"So we can be close to Master Ukitake," Sentarō said with pride.

"Master Ukitake use to be our Kendo instructor until he went to work for the Kuchiki's full time."

"Oh! I took karate with Tatuski for years," Ichigo said.

"They are not the same thing!" Kiyone said with a harsh tone.

"I knew that," Ichigo said. When he was little he actually had wanted to take kendo first, but his parents frowned on letting there five year old son wield a sword. Although it was unlikely to happen when he was young. He would have been using a shinai. One way or the other his mother wasn't letting him whack other kids with sticks. They enrolled him in karate instead where he met Tatuski.

"I was Master Ukitake's favorite," Sentarō said with pride.

"No, I was Master Ukitake's favorite!" Kiyone said.

"Rukia!" they both shouted.

"Umm."

"Who are we kidding," Kiyone said sullenly. "Miss Rukia was Master Ukitake's favorite. No one looks prettier holding a sword then Miss Rukia."

"Okay, you've met him now," Rukia said. "Now shoo."

The two bodyguards looked a bit sad, but Ichigo wasn't sure if it was because they were being ordered to go or because they weren't Ukitake's favorite.

"Alright, Miss Rukia, we'll be close."

"I have no doubts," Rukia said.

The pair turned and walked a ways down the sidewalk, stopping at a large tree.

"Yeah, that doesn't look totally weird, Rukia," Ichigo said.

"It can't be helped. I have to bring someone, and Ukitake was feeling a bit under the weather today."

He glanced back over at the pair under the tree, then turned again to face Rukia. "Is this really what you're life is like?"

She laughed. "Only around Byakuya. Most of the time they walk next to me and I make them take of the stupid jacket. And pretty soon you wont even notice them. There not usually so obvious."

"If you say so."

"Is this going to be a problem, Ichigo?"

"No," he sighed.

He wasn't sure what to do now. It felt odd that any moves he made were being watched by Byakuya's henchmen. How was he to know that if he moved to hold Rukia's hand that one of them wouldn't slice off his own? He was lost in his thoughts and only noticed when Rukia stood up.

"Ichigo, this isn't going to work out-"

She was cut off as Ichigo jumped up and grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving. "Rukia, please."

"I can't change who I am, Ichigo. I can't change the fact that Byakuya makes me have bodyguards or that I-"

She was promptly cut off as Ichigo kissed her. It was a short kiss but it didn't stop her knees from shaking or the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering.

"I'm sorry I'm being an ass. This is weird for me. But I promise to ignore them if you forgive me."

She made a face and stuck her finger in his chest. "Don't think you can always get out of things just by kissing me, Ichigo."

"I promise," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," but she smiled. "So, what's first?"

**XXX**

**First: By now we should know who own Bleach and who doesn't. That's right! Good job!**

**Second: Theobroma Cacao means… well it's the name of the Cocao tree. The wonderful source of coco! Yay! My niece spent some time in first grade learning all about cocao and loves to talk about it.**

**Third: This is kinda off topic… but my friend says every day I become more and more like Rukia… it doesn't help that I cosplay her.. Or that I have a really hard time opening juice boxes and have to have help..(seriously! I've had this issue since I was five! I have bad lunch memories of failing at tiny straws and stupid boxes!) Or that I draw really crappy bunnies.. (they kinda resemble dogs..lol)… but she claims that I am becoming more and more like her..**

**Anyhow.. This all started because my sister is going to have another baby at the end of the year.. And my first niece is a total anime fan (YAY!) She cosplays too! And I was trying to think of a good con outfit for her and the new baby.. And I was like…I can make the baby Kon! Or Chappy! And my friend was like.. AHH! Too much Bleach for you!**

**Fourth: Actually, the real statistic is that 70% believe in love at first sight. I couldn't find one on first date fails…. And I thought that was funny to be what the real statistic was… and why she had to be right is beyond me..**

**Fifth: Thanks for taking the time to read this story. As always! Everyone is so nice! And since some people take the time to review, I also like to take my time to say individual thank you's to these people. But really, I'm just grateful for everyone who reads and enjoys this story!**

**Aizawa Ayumu- Yay! I liked that Rukia kissed him first. No fooling around with that girl. ^_^ I really wanted her to kiss him first because I wanted him to be really unsure as to what to DO with Rukia. Not that he doesn't know what to do with a girl, but that he doesn't know what to do with a girl like her.**

**Zangetsu50- Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying the story thus far!**

**Abarai Starsha- Awwh, thanks! I don't try and set myself up to update by a certain day, so if I fail I don't feel bad, and sometimes other stuff gets in my way, so I feel like I don't update enough, but I do love writing this, and I have a very good idea where I am headed. I'll try and be timely with updates! =)**

**Urikaa- Thanks! I'm having a blast writing about the twins. I really like that Ichigo's family is so different from Rukia's. But hopefully we get to see a little more or Rukia's world, because its interesting in it's own ways.**

**Goku's Daughter- As always, thanks for pointing out the flaws. I do mean that. It really helps. I try to remember all of them and it really helps with proofing. Going back and trying to individual read every word to make sure I got them…**

**Falconrukichi- ohh.. Isshin came from a kitchen door. I figured they should have one. And I figured he got home, heard voices, caught his son kissing a girl and well… did what Isshin does best. Actually, I did write this part out too, but edited it out. They way it was before left in the middle of Rukia and Ichigo's talk at the door to go to Isshin, and I felt it took you too far out of what was going on. LOL… I've taken out a lot of stuff in this story. Poor Byakuya keeps getting edited out too! But I want to keep some mystery about him and why he does what he does!**


	11. Tagetes

_**Fragaria Vesca**_

**By Summer**

_Strawberries are the first fruit to ripen in the spring._

**Chapter Eleven: Tagetes**

"Family fun park?" Rukia asked reading the sign. She couldn't see much past the darkened doors and large metal building. She could however hear laugher and noises.

"It's fun," Ichigo said lamely. He let go of her hand that he had been holding to open the door and let her in in front of him. "Mini golf, bumper boats, a race track and arcade games.

She looked around the large room that was filled with the previously mentioned arcade games and the happy people all around. Colorful lights and various chimes filled the air and everyone looked like they were having fun.

"I figured we could start with mini golf."

"What's that?"

"It's simple, I'll show you."

He reached for her hand again and she happily handed it over. It felt so nice to have Ichigo holding on to her. He had stared out simple with palm to palm, then switched so that their fingers were laced instead. She liked them better laced. His hands were warm and rough but she didn't mind.

He led her to a desk off to one side where they paid for two putters and two balls. Ichigo even let her pick out their colors. She picked out the bright orange for him and red for herself. He rolled her eyes when he spotted her choice for himself, but tugged her along to an out side door.

Looking around she could see the mini race track in the distance and the bumper boat tank in front of her. Ichigo led her off to the left where she could see mounds of green and groups of people hitting brightly colored balls with the same kind of clubs that Ichigo was carrying. He led her to a practice area just off the main course where newbies could warm up.

"So, the point it to hit the ball the least amount of times to get it in the hole. Pretty easy, huh?"

"Okay!" Rukia said enthusiastically. It did sound pretty easy. She placed her ball on the green and took a whack.

Ichigo smacked his head with his hands as Rukia's ball flew off the green, ricocheted off a sign and from somewhere behind them someone screamed in pain.

Rukia gasped. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Ichigo said. He gave he a small peck on her open lips and smiled. "I guess I should have told you to be a little more gentle. I'll go get you another ball."

She watched as Ichigo sprinted back into the building. Smiling to herself she took a few air swings, with a more gentle stroke.

"Need a hand?"

She turned at the sound of the voice and to the guy who was now standing next to her. He was about as tall as Ichigo with dark, spiky hair.

"No, I'm fine." Rukia said. "Well, maybe not. It was a pretty bad swing. But my boyfriend's gonna be back in just a second."

"That ass. What does he dye his hair that heinous color?"

**XXX**

He only left her alone for three minutes. There was a line at the counter so it took him a few minutes to get another ball. If they were playing real golf, Rukia had a killer swing. However, it wasn't really useful in putt-putt.

When he got back outside he got back just in time to see Rukia swing and punch a guy flat on his ass.

'_Killer swing' _thought again.

"Some one better teach you when to shut up!" Rukia said to the guy sprawled on the floor.

"Ru, it was three minutes!" Ichigo said walking up to her. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sentarō and Kiyone standing just off to the side. He figured if they weren't at the scene that it couldn't have been anything too worrisome, but Ichigo wasn't sure it wasn't a little bit troubling to find some guy who obviously got hit by his girl. There was a reason he was on the ground after all.

"I just reacted," Rukia said.

"Is there a problem here?" Ichigo asked as the guy got up.

"No, were fine."

"Come on, Ichigo. Teach me to play!" Rukia said grabbing his hand.

He gave one last look to the guy who was now getting off the Astroturf before turning his full attention back to Rukia.

"Do I want to know?"

"There's nothing to know."

"Yeah, why don't I believe you, Rukia?"

"Because you're a smart man, Ichigo."

"Did he slap your ass or call you 'midget'?"

"Do you want to join him, Ichigo?"

"Maybe if you climb on top." Ichigo said with a smile. He gave her a peck on cheek and turned her so that she was pressed against his front. "Okay, let me teach you how to play."

"Is this really how you play."

"Yes!" he laughed aligning there hands and the club. "Now all you need is a little movement. And swing."

They swung the club together a few times as Ichigo tried to control Rukia's reaction to go bigger then was necessary.

"Ready to try it on your own?"

"No," Rukia said. "I'm afraid I'll send someone else to the medic."

"Alright, let's at least try it with a ball."

He moved the red ball to it's starting position and snuggled behind Rukia again. "Okay. It's easy, just hit the ball lightly like we practiced."

Rukia scrunched her face in complete concentration swinging the club as lightly as possible and smacking the little ball. It went skipping across the green and close to hole.

"Yay!" she cried, jumping excitedly out of Ichigo's arms. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"Yay!" Ichigo jumped in.

She skipped out of his way and he easily sent his orange ball across the green and into the hole.

"Oh, you got it in with one hit."

"That's kinda the point silly."

"So, I failed."

"Considering the first swing, I'd say were improving."

She pouted and Ichigo laughed, giving her ball a quick tap to sink it, then picking up both balls. "To the next hole."

**XXX**

There was a point somewhere around hole number ten when Ichigo thought they would never leave the putt-putt area of the family fun park. He loved spending time with Rukia and she looked pretty cute when she was concentrating hard on the game. However he was starting to find that she was a perfectionist and her lack of skills were making her grumpy.

She also wasn't letting him help her out any more, so the fun of holding Rukia close was gone too.

That was mostly his fault for kissing her neck right when she was taking a shot that ended up flying and smacking some poor guy. He was pretty cool with it when he found out it was a pretty girl but Rukia was furious that Ichigo blew her concentration.

Which brought them to par ten, and uphill monster of a course that was giving Rukia fits. Too much and you'd send your ball into the pond on one side, and too little it would come rolling back on you.

Ichigo sat at the top, catching balls that she swung to hard for.

"There's no shame in giving up, Midget."

"There's always shame in giving up, Carrot head!"

She bit her lip and swung. The ball went up and then rolled back down.

"Do you hate mini golf now?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I think it's a lot like me. Sometimes I'm a little to head strong when I need to be soft, and sometimes I'm a little to soft where I should be strong."

"Know what I think," Ichigo asked. "Your pretty amazing, Rukia."

She looked up and he smiled. She looked down, took a swing and it landed in a perfect arch, giving her a hole in one, if you didn't count the hundred tries it took to get it.

"Yay!" She raised her putter over her head and danced her way up the hill to Ichigo, giving the teen a kiss before skipping down the other side for her ball.

**XXX**

If anything, a day at the Family Fun Center did more to strengthen Ichigo's attraction to Rukia then anything else.

He defiantly took her outside her element.

And she defiantly impressed him.

There were lots of the things she could have done. She could have thrown a fit because he took her to play games instead of some fancy dinner or romantic picnic. And even though she never been an arcade before, she fully embraced it.

She could have screamed, cried, or beat him with the putter every time she swung and missed, but she gritted her teeth and gave it her best. Even when she was frustrated.

She could have rubbed it in his face when she beat him three times in a row at go carts, but instead flirted with him to do a better job of catching her, which he did when he kissed her against soda machine. Much to the awe of three twelve year old boys that recently discovered girls and curves and thought Ichigo was so cool for kissing such a pretty girl.

She made him laugh when she forgot while they were playing Street Fighter and was punching him in the arm in real life every time she started to loose instead of punching him in the game.

She ate the junk food he offered with out saying one word about how it was disgusting, bad for her health, or bad for her figure. Although she looked skeptical about the artificial cheese.

And she made out with him in the photo booth, turning most of there pictures into strips with the two of them kissing even though she kept saying she wanted a good memory she could actually show people.

He thought maybe she would be a lot like a typical girl. It was one thing to talk and text with someone, but in person was a whole other thing and he saw that Rukia really was different from all the other girls at his school.

He liked that she wasn't always perfect but tired her best.

That she didn't care about what she looked like but about having fun.

He really liked the way she kissed him and smiled at him.

She looked at him and not at anyone else, even when other guys were openly staring at her.

And she didn't act jealous when girls looked at him.

He could tell she had well taught manners and handled herself well.

But it was after she played the UFO catcher game that he knew he was sunk.

It took her a couple of tries to figure the game out, and then quite a few more after that to win a prize. She handed over the stuffed bear or Koloa or some strange animal that she won then went right back to the game until she won another similar animal that might have been a bunny… or a frog.

She handed that over too.

"Those are for your sisters," Rukia said. "I know there kinda lame, but I wanted to thank them for fixing us snacks the other night and for letting me hang out with their brother. Especially Karin. She really looks up to you, Ichigo. I don't want them to think that I'm taking away their big brother."

"Where'd you get-" he shook his head. "Yuzu. Geeze, I maybe left you alone with the twins for two minutes. What the hell did my family put in your head."

"Well, Karin threaten to beat me up if I hurt her big brother."

Ichigo laughed.

"Yuzu almost cried."

"Rukia-"

"I just don't want to be the girl who took their brother away from them."

"You're the girl who makes their brother happy. Just be yourself and they'll love you right back."

She smiled. "Please give those to them. To say thanks."

"Sure. But, um, what are you going to win for me?"

"A good swift kick!"

Ichigo laughed, moving out of the way of her foot. "Has anyone ever told you that you seem to have a hit first get the answers later policy?"

And that's when he knew he was sunk.

She had thought of his sisters, considered their feelings and that was worth more then anything else in his book.

**XXX**

**First: Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids.. And I don't own Bleach.. Actually. Call me crazy but I never ate Trix in my life for one reason. I thought that it was discriminating against rabbits! Come on! Give the freaking rabbit some cereal people! When I was little I wrote an angry letter to General Mills about this. **

**Second: Tagetes means marigolds. **

**Third: Thanks! I hoped their "first" fourth or whatever number these silly kids are on, date was fun. Is it me… or isn't it sad that I haven't made it a week in their lives yet! Sheesh. Yes. They ARE going to get to art club! And no. Its not the next chapter either! **

**Also.. Rukia's won bunny/frog is a real toy I once had. I won this Easter egg hunt when I was five and my mom picked out my basket. I spent a good few hours in the backseat on the way home questioning her as to WHAT it was. It looked like a tadpole turning into a frog. A year later, she ran across this same thing and asked "What is it?" and I was like.. "I thought you knew! You picked it!" and she was, "I thought it was a bunny." So now anytime we run across any animal or thing we cant distinguish, we say, "I think it's a bunny! But it could be a frog."**

**Fourth: Thanks! For everyone for reading!**

**Aizawa Ayumu- Okay, I admit it. Tasuki is kinda a witch in this fic. There are a few reasons. But for now the one I'll say is I kept reading all these fics where Orihime is the evil one. I didn't want you to read the first line with Orihime and think… there she is being a home wrecker again. And someone has to do it… but don't worry.. More will be reveled as chapters are. =)**

**Abarai Starsha- Thanks! I know I'm a bit OCC, which I try not to be. I had to make Ichigo really bold in his relationship with Rukia in this fic because this fic is about his relationship. I tried to sort of mirror it with how he is as a substitute shinigami. He really made big moves and dumb decisions and never really though too far ahead. So that's how he acts in this fic.**

**Urikaa- Thanks. I have to admit I love the conversations he has with his sisters. They are super fun to write too! I wanted that relationship to be very solid, where the siblings were really comfortable speaking their minds and really loved one another, so they end up saying really funny stuff to one another.**

**falconrukichi- This is going to be a bit long, so forgive me! First, thanks! Okay.. Second. So. I asked my friend, "How much like Rukia do you think I look or act? To me, I'm just a short, dark-haired, Asian chick with no parents" and she said. "Remember the con?"**

**What she was referring to was the anime convention we went to, where every single person we passed asked, "Are you one of the Rukia's"**

**Okay. Want to know what I was dressed in. LOLITA! Pink ribbons, ruffles, lace and all! Have you ever seen Rukia in Lolita? No. Did 70+ people think I was Rukia. Yep.**

**Second. "Do I act like Rukia?" **

**My friend from work asked me this a few days ago. "Do you have a kick first, get to the issue later policy?" at said time, my foot was connected to his shin. Humm.**

**And she pointed out that my nickname since I was six has been the God of Death, and that an actual doctor told me, "Okay, you have no pulse, no reflexes, your super cold, and you don't grow. I think your dead." I was super excited. I got him to write it on a note for me and the kids at school (who also noticed how many people I know who have died) decided I was a grim reaper.**

**And then she added: "Didn't you use to sleep in a closet?"**

**And Yep! One of my foster homes didn't have a real bed for me so I did sleep in the closet. I got really use to the small space and for a while I could only sleep in closets to feel safe and sleep.**

**So, I'm not sure that I'm much like Rukia. But there was the answers I was given ^-^**

**Zangetsu50- They do, don't they! And yay for Rukia being in chapter 422 (of the manga!) but now all I want is 423! My favorite part of 422 was that Rukia looks okay, Ichigo looks okay, and Orihime… looks like a mess.. I laughed.**

**Goku's Daughter- Yay! As always. I always kind of wonder now what you might quote back… but I think I know what it could be in chapter 12. ^_^ This chapter.. Humm..**


	12. Antirrhinum

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_Strawberries are the first fruit to ripen in the spring._

**Chapter Twelve: Antirrhinum**

Years ago, when Ichigo was still in elementary, Karakura Town was spilt in two directions about adding a new high school. The more well off homeowners wanted a new school built that would have divided the rich and poor students, and the less well off homeowners didn't want their property tax raised for the whims of the elitist rich. It was a bitter fight that ended with no new high school, but an addition to the old one to deal with the increase in students.

Once when he was bored Ichigo figured out the boundary lines for who would have gone to the new school and who wouldn't if it had been built.

Even though he would have been on the poorer end of the rich kid school, his house and his father's old clinic were still well inside the lines.

There was only one of his friends who would have ended up in the same school as himself.

Uryū Ishida.

Ishida was the son of the director of the Karakura Hospital, a man who Ichigo thought was a prick. He didn't seem to pay any attention to his son and was never around anyway.

This same man was now sucking up to the Kuchiki siblings.

Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to Byakuya who was getting his ear talked off by Ryūken Ishida but to his friend and his girlfriend who were standing next to their father and brother, respectively.

Both Uryū and Rukia were in white. Uryū in a white suit and blue tie and Rukia in a white dress with a pink sash. They both had a similar shade and length of hair. Both were being waited on by staff and looked bored as they nibbled on crackers and sipped juice. Ichigo was pretty sure that their last names insured they were part of the two richest families in the whole park, if not of all of Karakura. It was no wonder the rumors were already swirling.

He chewed his sandwich in angry bites as he listened to the doctor's wives discuss how beautiful a couple Rukia and Uryū made.

He was damn sure no one would ever make that assumption of Rukia and himself. Most people thought he dyed his hair orange after all. Their damn kids would likely end up with some sort of tie-dye mixture he thought unpleasantly. They'd look like the fell out of some bad Halloween costume every day. They'd end up hating their parents for having them because their hair would look like crap.

And Uryū and Rukia looked closer in height too. From a distance it wouldn't look like Uryū was holding some little kid's hand when they walked down the street. Ichigo looked like a giant next to her.

He glared.

"Hey, Ich," Karin said, she was the only one sitting next to him since Yuzu and their dad ran off somewhere. "You're giving your friend and your girlfriend the death glare. Is everything alright?"

"Do you think I look weird next to Rukia?"

"Uhh."

"Like do we look funny together? And what about our kids?"

"What kids?"

"Mine and Rukia's."

"Gee, brother. I'm pretty sure it takes a bit longer then a week-"

"I mean future kids. Do you think they'd end up with weird hair?"

"Weird hair?"

"Since her's is so dark and mine's so… bright."

"Are you forgetting where your hair comes from."

"Yuzu got mom's hair. You got dad's. I think mines a genetic mutation."

"I think you're loosing it."

He continued to stare.

"Maybe," his younger sister said thoughtfully.

"Maybe? Oh, gawd, they'd be hideous right?"

"Maybe you should just go over there."

"What?"

"You're starting to act like Pop."

And then he blinked.

"She's really rich. She's worth more now then I'd ever make in this lifetime."

"Oh, so now you're being shallow."

"That's not it." He shrugged. "We had a really fun date yesterday. She's great. Funny, cute, silly, sexy." His sister gave him a look that said she didn't care that Rukia was sexy. "Anyhow, I like her a lot."

"Yeah, okay. I get that. She seemed nice. And it was cool of her to get us something. Yuzu loved that. She thinks you could replace us. As if you could try."

"The thing is, she's like in a whole other stratosphere. She lives in a mansion, has bodyguards, a driver."

"Does any of that actually define her?"

"Well, no. But her brother might think so. I guess I never figured I'd date a girl on a completely different plane of existence then me. And I look at her over there with Ishida and they fit, don't you think?"

Karin looked over to where Rukia and Ishida looked miserable and uncomfortable. She remembered how Rukia looked sitting on the couch next to her brother while the two of them laughed.

"I think she looks pretty great next to you, Ichigo."

"My dear and only son!" Isshin screamed, coming from nowhere and ending up flat on his back from Ichigo's punch. "Aww. Why'd you have to go and do that for? Daddy just wants to love on his bitty baby boy!"

"Because it's disturbing you old man!"

"Aww!" Isshin got up, rubbing his backside. "Where's my new daughter?"

"There she is!" Yuzu pointed.

Isshin and Yuzu started jumping and waving.

"Stop it!" Ichigo and Karin yelled.

"I want to say thank you!" Yuzu said, running across the park.

"Me too! Me too!" Isshin yelled following after her. The pair was off before Ichigo or Karin could blink.

**XXX**

It always surprised the Kurosaki children that their father could change personalities at a drop of a hat. By the time Yuzu and Isshin got to Rukia, Byakuya, Ryūken and Uryū he was a calm and collected again.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki," Ryūken said. "Mr. Kuchiki, have you met Isshin yet?"

"Yes," Byakuya said. "My Rukia babysat his daughter a few nights ago. I trust Rukia did a good job?"

"She did a very good job. We hope that we can use her services again in the future." He smiled thinking, '_I'm quite certain my son really enjoyed it.'_

"I'm sure that won't be an issue. Rukia?"

She smiled at her older brother, "I'd really enjoy that."

"Can Rukia play now?" Yuzu asked.

Byakuya looked at his little sister and sighed. "That's fine. Kotetsu! Kotsubaki!" he snapped his fingers and the pair was standing behind Rukia. "Please keep watch over Rukia. And, Rukia, please be on your best behavior with the Kurosaki's."

"Yay!" Yuzu grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Uryū sighed as he watched Rukia skip happily with the youngest Kurosaki. And yet he was left behind. Everyone always seemed to forget him, although he couldn't really blame Yuzu. It wasn't like he was dating her brother.

A part of him wondered if he snuck off if his father would even noticed. He was raised too well however and so he stayed at his father's side.

**XXX**

Karin rolled her eyes, sad that her own twin sister was running the same "let's play with Ichigo's love life!" agenda that their father seemed to be.

It's not that she was in any way opposed to either her brother dating or Rukia Kuchiki. In fact she thought that Rukia seemed really nice and was really pretty. Rukia seemed like a breath of fresh air in Karin's own insanity she called family. As the only one who wasn't running on emotions; their father, the great need to be some grand champion of the world; her brother, or little Suzie homemaker; her sister, Karin was happy that Rukia seemed to be on the same page she was. Normal. Some mornings sitting at the breakfast table, Karin felt like she was in the middle of a circus she didn't really belong to. Maybe it would be nice to have Rukia there.

Kinda like a comrade at war.

Ichigo was going to turn eighteen this summer. She very much understood it, even if it seemed like her own idiot brother didn't. He couldn't live with them forever. Watching their backs, keeping their family together. Besides, Karin knew that her family was fine. Even if Ichigo decided to be a jungle guide in the Amazon.

Because of Ichigo stepping up when their mom died, when their dad needed help because of the demands of his job, when Yuzu cried or when she need help with soccer drills. Ichigo had been their champion. Their hero. Their second father.

It would be nice to let him have something of his own agenda.

She was okay with her brother dating. After dealing with everything in her life since she was little, she figured he deserved a break. That he didn't need to be there every second to make sure that everything was okay. He was more then ready to let go.

She was quite okay with Ichigo running someone else's life for a while.

But she wasn't about to join her father and her sister in their quest to get Ichigo attached.

Karin figured this was in their minds their way of coping with the fact that Ichigo was growing up, growing wings, and going to leave them one day very soon.

She wouldn't admit it, but the night that Rukia came to their house she had watched them kiss in the doorway. She just happened to be walking to the bathroom and she couldn't help but stop. She wasn't some sick perv like her father. Her's was completely accidental.

She had wondered what she would feel when Ichigo found someone else to care for. To dote on, to worry about other then their tiny little family. She figured she was okay with it.

And then he kissed Rukia.

And she realized she was just fine.

Because when she thought about those crazy mornings at the breakfast table and thought of Rukia there, Rukia added a sense of peace that their mother had.

No, the short girl would never replace her mother. Never could. And it wasn't what Karin wanted anyhow.

But it would be nice if someone else was there to be calm and cool with her.

**XXX**

Ichigo met up with Rukia and his sister before they got to the picnic spot Karin was left at.

"Thanks, Yuzu."

"You're always welcome."

"Can we hang out later, Yuzu," Rukia asked. She smiled at the younger girl who was almost her height.

"Yes. I'd really love that, Rukia. I'm already programmed on your phone!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but happy that Yuzu had taken a liking to Rukia right away. He loved his sisters and he'd hate if they didn't like the girl he was dating. It was defiantly a make or break issue. After loosing his mother's, no one, not even if he was head-over-heals in love, would get a chance if his sister's didn't approve.

The two girls hugged before Yuzu went running off. Ichigo and Rukia watched until she was safely back with her twin.

"That was nice of you, Ru," Ichigo said. "She really likes you."

"I like her too. She's very sweet."

"Let's go." Ichigo smiled as he grabbed her hand and began to walk.

"I'm really excited for art club tomorrow. I've never really done many group activities," Rukia said as they walked off. Ichigo was rubbing his thumb over her hand and setting off butterflies. She really wished that he'd find a quiet spot and kiss her, but she also knew they were surrounded by hospital staff and their families and she'd be lucky if her brother didn't find out she'd been holding his hand.

"No surprise there."

"Stop."

"Just saying."

"You make it sound like I have the worse life ever. It wasn't so bad."

"Rukia, you told me that you were often lonely."

Lonely wasn't even the half of it, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"I know. And I was. Do we have to talk about this. Let's go on the boats!"

**XXX**

He found himself in the middle of the lake rowing the boat as Rukia sat across from him and giggled and made faces.

"You could be rowing too," Ichigo said.

"Then you wouldn't get to use your hard muscles, and that would just be a shame."

"Do you like my muscles, Rukia?"

"I'm pretty sure I've felt them, but I haven't seen them."

Ichigo laughed, pulling on the hem of his shirt.

"Stop it!" Rukia said with a giggle. "We're in public!"

"Come on, Rukia. You know you want to."

Rukia laughed, crossing the distance of the boat to smack him.

"You should at least sit with me," Ichigo said. "It's lonely over here."

"Are you kidding. Byakuya is somewhere in this park! He'll kill you if he even sees us rowing a boat let alone anything else we could be doing."

"Your such a tease. But fine. Fine. You owe me."

"I what?"

"Owe me. A date on a boat. With my rules. And we'll have this date on this boat your way."

"Fine. Fine. It's a deal."

"Good."

"Good. Now row boy."

Ichigo laughed.

"Aren't we demanding?"

"Shut up!" She turned so she could peer into the dark water and dip her finger's in. "Have you ever thought of what it would be like to live underwater?"

"Like a mermaid? No."

"Our house in England has a pool and when I was younger I use to imagine what it would be like if I lived under the water. If I never had to come up to the surface, would I even know what was above me?" She trailed her fingers as she spoke. "I mean, the ocean is huge. Conceivably, I could swim it forever and never see all of it. But in all those years of swimming, I'd be missing all this land that I wouldn't even know existed."

"But you wouldn't feel like you missed anything."

"But, fish jump out of the water all the time. Do you think they ever catch a peek and think, 'what am I missing?'"

"I don't know. I guess I never thought about it."

"That's how I feel sometimes," Rukia said. "Like a fish that's jumped out of the ocean for just a second but I can see so many things that I can't touch. But you, Ichigo. You make me feel like I'm breathing for the first time."

**XXX**

**First: I'm pretty sure I don't own Bleach. But if Tite Kubo would like to share, I wouldn't mind. I'm still really happy for the pretty hair!**

**Second: Antirrhinum are Snapdragons.**

**Third: Know what I noticed when having to flip back a bit. I gave Rukia two different ages in this fic. Just for the record. She's seventeen. Anyhoos. So, before I've given perceptive on what Yuzu thinks, and now it was Karin. It was never planed, but I like what she had to say. I like that she thinks she's the normal one. Most teen girls would think they were the odd duck, but Karin doesn't. ^_^**

**Four: Ah, Thank you! As always I want to thank every reader just for reading! Yay! You should know that my computer crashed and my first thoughts were.. But I have a chapter to upload! And went out and borrowed my friend's laptop so mine can go to the computer doctor. Sads that my car is there too! LOL.. And the funny part is .. My laptop is named 'Kon' and my car, 'Renji' and my car and computer repair man is the same person so I keep saying they are off to Squad 4.**

**falconrukichi- thanks as always. ^-^ I wasn't sure if you knew what a foster home was. It's what happens when you can't live in your own home, the government takes you away and makes you live with strangers who sign up to take kids. Not all homes are bad, but not many are good, and you spend a lot of times in homes where no one wants you except for the money they make from you being there. It's a whole other ring of hell that if you've never experienced it, you couldn't truly understand it.**

**Zangetsu50- Yeah, last week was Renji breaking down.. This week its Kon… I'd say I'm running out of electronics, but I'm not, and I don't want any of them to stop working… so… yep. Thanks for the review. Drama begins in the next chapter!**

**Aizawa Ayumu- thank you! This chapter shouldn't exist.. Lol… it just happened, but I liked the idea of a boat date… fun fun. Actually, its kinda funny because a few days ago I went to this sale, and I said something about a free boat (they had boats for sale) and off to the side they had a free box.. And tada.. Free boat. (and if you were two inches tall you could even ride it) I like the idea of Ichigo rowing like I've seen in British tv shows.. =)**

**Abarai Starsha- thanks! I'm happy you can see what I'm trying to do. But let me just say that I'm having the hardest time not putting Renji in this.. LOL.. He will show up at some point.. But I can't wait for it… and I'm the writer. And if you read the above, yes, I did name my car Renji… and trust me… it drives the way you'd expect Renji to drive… but nope.. He's not even my favorite.. I just like him though.**

**Goku's Daughter- Gurr! Accursed spell check! I knew it looked funny to me! Anyhow… Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter was fun.. I like the boat. And I like the idea about fish. Plus it enabled me to write a line as cheesy as Rukia's =) Actually there was one more chunk about fish that I X'ed out.. And that was when she compares humans to fish in Earth. That we look at stars and we wonder what's out there, but we only get a small look.. And maybe we're something else's fish. I really loved the whole idea… but it didn't end as neatly as where it does now. But if you ever wondered what was said next.. In this fic… its that.. "maybe we're something else's fish."**


	13. Chrysanthemum Carinatum

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_There is a museum in Belgium just for strawberries._

**Chapter Thirteen: Chrysanthemum Carinatum**

"What if I don't fit in?" Rukia asked, tugging for the hundredth time on the end of her dress. She looked up at Ichigo who was holding her other hand.

"You're going to be just fine. They'll love you."

"Why don't I believe you?" Rukia asked.

"Because, you've never had a first day of school. If you had, you'd know better."

She didn't look too convinced as Ichigo led her into the backyard of the Urahara

Shop, where apparently Urahara had set up easels, chairs and a small desk with paper and pencils.

Looking around, Rukia noted everyone was casually dressed in jeans and tee-shirts. She immediately stopped, causing Ichigo to stop as well, seeing as he was connected to her hand.

"What now?"

"I can't go out there dressed like this!" Rukia said. She glanced down at her sky blue and white poka-dotted sundress. "I should just go home."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Are you kidding me? I look like I should be having Sunday tea!"

"You always kinda look nice, Rukia."

"It's my damn brother." She scowled. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Hats-and-Clogs would love that."

"Who?"

"Ichigo!" Urahara said walking casually up to the pair. "And hello again, Miss Rukia. it's nice to meet again."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"That's okay dear, I think you were five. Name's Urahara." He tipped his striped hat at her and smiled. "Take a seat."

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki and Orihime called out. They both waved. This caused everyone else to look up. Some calling out hello's.

"Is that an angel that has appeared before us?" Keigo asked. He bounded over to where the pair was standing, attempting to grab Rukia's hand. However, he grabbed the hand that Ichigo was holding. He wasn't the only one to notice that.

"Well, well. Been keeping her in some sort of closet, Ichigo?" Keigo asked, nudging Ichigo in the side.

"Rukia, this is Keigo Asano. I'd tell you to pretend you don't know him, but that usually doesn't work anyhow."

"Hello."

"What a beautiful flower that Ichigo has managed to pluck," Keigo started before he was soundly whacked over the head by Ichigo.

"Hello," Chad said quietly. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Chad," Rukia beamed. Happy to see a familiar face. "Good to see you as well." She looked over, noticing Orihime across the circle with a few girls. She also noticed that none of them were getting up to say hi and were staring intently at Ichigo and her. She had been warned by her nanny, and admittedly one of her only friends, that girls tended to be this way, especially if their was a boy involved, but she was still surprised.

"Okay, everyone sit down!" Urahara yelled. "Ururu! Jinta!"

Rukia watched as a young boy with bright red hair and a young girl with dark hair came out of the shop. The boy was loud and begin handing out pencils by dropping them on the tables in front of people with a loud, "here!" The girl on the other hand was very quietly handing out papers.

"So, we're starting with a introduction exercise."

"But we already know each other," Tatsuki pointed out.

"Well I don't know half you dumb asses, and Ichigo's girlfriend doesn't know any of you, so you can all just shove it."

Rukia gave Urahara a small smile.

"So you're suppose to draw something on your paper that represents you. Try and pick out something no one really knows about you."

"What kind of warm up activity is this?" one of the guys asked.

"I don't know, it was in the damn book."

**XXX**

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked out with a giggle. "Stop trying to draw on my page!"

Tatsuki and Orihime both looked up, even though it wasn't the first interruption from that side of the circle.

Chad leaned over and scribbled a line on Ichigo's page that Ichigo couldn't see since he was looking at Rukia. Rukia laughed.

"I just want to know what you drew," Ichigo said.

"It's not sharing time," Rukia said.

"It is now," Urahara said. He walked behind Rukia and took a glance at what she drew.

"Let's start with you, Ichigo. Since everyone here does know you."

"Should I stand up?"

"Nah, just start passing your drawing around and talk."

"Well I drew a guitar."

"Is that what this is?" Uryū asked. He was handed the paper after Chad, since Chad had already seen it when he drew his line.

"Oh, knock it off!" Ichigo said. "It's fine."

"It looks like a dog."

"It does not."

"Okay, enough mocking Ichigo's dog. Explain."

"I play in my spare time. I use to make up songs and for my sisters."

Rukia smiled.

"You play guitar?" Urahara asked. "I thought you at least had to be cool for that."

Orhime smiled at Ichigo's picture. She could see why he'd been bugging Rukia, it couldn't have taken him more then a few minutes to draw it.

"You should play something for us," Tatsuki said.

"I don't play for any one," Ichigo said. "At least not anyone I'm not related to."

"Wimp," Chizuru called out.

"Okay, enough. Rukia, how about you go."

"Okay," she handed her paper to Michiru Ogawa who was sitting next to her.

"Holy cow!" Michiru said quietly.

"I drew a piano," Rukia said. "I use to play a lot."

"Didn't you have a Christmas album?" Urahara asked. "Your brother sent them out in Christmas cards a few years ago."

"I was one of the piano players, but it wasn't really my album."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in his contact list got a copy. I know I have one floating around here somewhere."

"Wow!" Keigo said. "You can really draw."

"Thanks."

"Your amazing!" Keigo kept going. "Like, super wow!"

"Alright," Urahara said. "Brown haired bobbed girl. You speak."

While Michiru talked, Orihime took a look at Rukia's drawing. It was really well drawn and she was quite impressed. Tatsuki pulled it out of her hands before she could get a good look.

"Whatever, it's not amazing," Tatsuki said handing it to Ishida.

Orihime sighed, watching as Rukia's paper finished its way around the circle. Both Ishida and Chad looked impressed. And then Ichigo got Rukia's paper. He grabbed his pencil and wrote something on it with a smile.

**XXX**

After class everyone stood around talking to one another. Almost everyone was standing around Ichigo and Rukia, meeting her and complimenting her drawing.

Since no one was really paying any attention, Orihime nonchalantly walked over to Rukia's desk. She wanted a better look at what was drawn.

She looked over the picture and was impressed. Rukia could really draw. But she couldn't see what Ichigo had wrote.

She flipped the paper over and gasped.

Written in Ichigo's messy scrawl was _'Ichigo + Rukia' _in a heart, surrounded by other hearts.

"It's nice to see you again, Orihime," Rukia said softly.

Orihime was startled and shoved the paper back on the easel.

"It's a good drawing."

"Thanks. I liked yours too. Maybe we could hang out sometime and you could teach me how to cook something."

"Are you really going out with Kurosaki?" Orihime blurted out.

Rukia smiled. It was just a little smile, but Orihime caught it. "Yes, he's a really great guy, isn't he?"

"I-"

"Just how easy are you?" Tatsuki asked. "I mean what other reason would Ichigo have to date you?"

"What are you talking about."

"Come on, Orihime. She's just sleeping with him. There's no mystery."

"I'm not-" Rukia started but Tatsuki had already grabbed Orihime by the arm and the two girls turned their back on her. Rukia watched, too stunned to move or speak until a hand landed on her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze before dropping.

"They are just acting foolishly. Don't let it bother you," Chad said.

"I'm fairly certain she just called me a whore."

"That's what it sounded like."

Rukia laughed looking up at Chad. "Most people have called me a prude. No one's ever called me a whore."

"I guess there is a first day for everything."

"Rukia!" Ichigo called up. "Ready to go."

"Sure. Thanks, Chad."

"No worries, Rukia. Take care."

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked taking Rukia's hand.

"Chad's a really great guy."

"I think so. Any particular reason?"

"Nope."

**XXX**

They were comfortably sitting next to each other on Ichigo's living room couch. She was tucked under his arm their feet tangling. His other hand was holding one of hers. There was something on the television playing but neither Ichigo or Rukia was paying attention.

Mostly they were kissing.

Yuzu was actually impressed that someone could kiss her brother and not laugh. She was definitely the more fairy tales, castles, and princesses of the three Kurosaki children. She was pretty familiar with kissing. Although she realized that she was far more familiar with the single kiss and not making out like her brother and Rukia were currently doing. She had always kind of wondered what it would be like. To kiss a guy.

She wasn't suppose to be home and if her brother caught her spying on him he'd get mad. Not so super mad at her for spying, but mad at himself for getting caught. And he'd punish her by not bring Rukia to the house.

She really liked Rukia and would hate it if she didn't get to see her. But her brother was weird about things like that. No doubt he'd think she was too young to know about kissing and really way to young to know her brother kissed girls. He was so funny sometimes.

Before she left the house again she snapped a picture of the pair of them. She may have been considered the sweetheart of her family, but she wasn't too stupid not to grab blackmail when opportunity presented itself. Or something to hand over to her insane father for money. He'd pay top dollar.

**XXX**

Ichigo laughed giving Rukia another kiss.

"What time's your father coming home?"

"Eight." He kissed her again. "No worries."

"And your sisters?"

"Karin has soccer practice till seven and Yuzu is spending the night at a friends." He kissed her a little longer. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Six."

"So, we have roughly three hours."

Rukia laughed. "We're not going to sit here and make-out for three hours."

"We could."

"You're such a boy."

"I'm your boy."

"And that was lame."

Ichigo laughed pushing Rukia to her back and shifting to look down at her. He leaned down and kissed her, brushing his lips against her and then deepening the kiss. He slid one hand on her back and the other through her hair. Her own hands tangled in his hair.

She almost gasped when she felt this tongue very gently touched her lips. Ichigo had never done anything more then kiss her.

She was nervous, so completely shaken, but she was curious too. And so very nervously, she stuck the tip of her tongue and touched it to Ichigo's lips.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Ichigo flicked his tongue to her's. But he kept her against him as he slowly kissed her.

Her head was blurry and she couldn't tell anything but Ichigo. His hands, his tongue, and his lips all against her.

"Say my name, Rukia," he whispered.

The world was spinning and she couldn't grasp anything. Their lips broke apart but all she could see were his eyes.

"Ichigo."

**XXX**

**First: Tite Kubo. Me. You. One of the three owns Bleach. And its not you or me… So I guess the honor goes to Tite Kubo. Although I cant say I TRUST him at the moment… whaa! (goes to cry in a corner…)**

**Second: Chrysanthemum Carinatum are painted daisies.. For haha.. The first art club meeting. Yes, I can be cute sometimes.**

**Third: As always, thanks for reading. Ah… the drama begins…oh.. And is it me, or do I use a kitchen door a lot.. Lol. I guess in another thought, it could be the door to the clinic, which would also have an outside door.. I don't know.. I never thought it out before. Kinda like I've never decided what to stick to. Like, Japan or America. I've made their town a weird combo of both now. I realized that right away, but I never decided. Sigh. Some days I'm so scattered…**

**Aizawa Ayumu-Thanks! Well, I can't promise no harm… but shesh, Tatsuki is mean. At least in my fic.. And I wrote it. However, I kinda needed someone to be. Poor girl. But I honestly can't see Orihime doing some of the stuff that's coming…Orihime pets bunnies, she doesn't kick them… (Rukia would just adopt them and bring them home…) I kinda needed a bunny kicker.**

**Goku'sDaughter- As always, thank you.. Thank you. This chapter and the next one kinda reflect my feelings on the last few chapters of Bleach lately.. Kinda all over the place… so everyone's feelings, emotions, and actions all reflect this. You'll see it better in 14, but I think I need therapy after the last chapter… Lol. Thanks as always! You're fic is on my list to read.. But I try not to read fics while writing so I don't use anyone's ideas by accident. Like you get an idea in your head… I wanted to keep my ideas pure.. LOL…I didn't want to be influenced by another. But I am looking forward to reading your work!**

**KuroKuchiki- I really have come to love writing in his sister's perspectives. I could do a whole fic on them alone at this point I think, I'm enjoying it so much! Thanks for your review!**

**Urikaa- thanks! I still enjoy that Karin thinks she's the normal one. I loved writing that. I love Yuzu in this chapter. Smart girl getting blackmail.**

**Kiss of Imortality- Thanks for the review! Yay! I loved the short boob line. I wrote it that way just in case anyone would noticed how oddly worded that was.. It was suppose to reflect his thoughts going all over the place. The word he should have used being little/tiny or something like that.. And not short.. But he wasn't thinking clearly. And no.. Kon and Renji are both still down for the count. At least nothing else has joined them…**


	14. Delphinium

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_Over 53 percent of seven to nine-year-olds picked strawberries as their favorite fruit._

**Chapter Fourteen: Delphinium**

"Oops!" Tatsuki said bumping into Rukia's arm. "Sorry."

Rukia didn't bother to respond, just flipped her pencil over and began erasing the line caused when she had been bumped. She looked up to where Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Urahara were standing in the yard doing something. She wasn't sure how art related it was, but they were laughing and having fun.

She went back to her drawing of Ururu watching the young girl who was fretting by the store door.

"Isn't it sad," Tatsuki said to Orhime and Chizuru loudly. "Little Miss Show-off dresses like a school girl and spreads her legs like a whore."

Michiru from the easel next to her gasped.

"Maybe we should-" Orhime started but Tatsuki and Chizuru both gave her looks.

"What, not even going to try and defend yourself." Chizuru asked.

"Why bother?" Rukia asked. "You'll believe anything you want to." She didn't even look up from her painting.

"So you're admitting you're a whore."

"Why don't you go ask Ichigo that. In fact, while your at it, might as well tell him that steal cookies and kick puppies too."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Rukia looked up. She turned her head a little and saw Ichigo looking at her and he smiled.

This was only the second art club meeting and she wasn't sure she could handle a whole summer with Orihime and her band of morons. Although, she understood that the Tatsuki was more the leader then Orihime would ever be.

She really didn't have any experience with high school girls, but she did read manga so she had a pretty good idea that one or more of these girls had a serious crush on Ichigo. And she thought all that drama was just made up. It kinda made her wonder what else in manga might be real.

Art club was only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She could put up with this three times a week. Maybe.

She really enjoyed getting to draw and being around people her age, Urahara and of course, Ichigo.

"Awh, just waiting for Ichigo to come save you?" Chizuru asked. "Can't even defend yourself against three girls?"

"It's not a matter of your gender," Rukia commented. "Three against one. When is that ever fair?"

"Well, what's fair about you sleeping with Ichigo just to get him to go out with you? That just screams pathetic."

She sighed, looking up and catching Ichigo's eyes again. This time he walked over, smiling.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" He grabbed Rukia's hand and smiled at her.

"No-th-in-g." Orihime stammered. She looked a little green and everyone but Ichigo wondered if she was going to be sick.

"We were just asking Rukia what her plans were this afternoon." Chizuru said with a smile. "We were thinking of a girl shopping trip."

"Hey, that sounds great," Ichigo said. "It's cool with me if you want to go, Rukia."

"I really don't think-"

"Yay! It's a plan then!" Tatsuki said with a large, fake grin.

**XXX**

She would have tried to escape the minute art club was over and get herself home as fast as possible, but Ichigo wanted to say goodbye first. His goodbye was a few long kisses against the side of the building that turned her brain to mush. She didn't even notice the direction until he delivered her to Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru himself.

They smiled and waved their goodbye's until he was no longer looking and then the girls flanked Rukia and half-dragged her down the sidewalk.

Most days, this wouldn't have been an issue. Ukitake, Kotetsu, Kotsubaki, or any number of Byakuya's bodyguards would have been with her. However, she thought she would be with Ichigo after art club so when Ukitake asked if he could go to the flower shop and a few other errands and pick her up later, she agreed.

They only took her a few streets away, but Uruhara's shop was practically in the middle of nowhere, and the alley they picked was abandoned.

She felt both Tatsuki and Chizuru push her forward hard, and she stumbled forward into the dirt in her purple summer dress.

"I think we need to teach you a little lesson," Chizuru said.

"Ichigo's our friend, and we wont let a little hussy like you hurt him," Tatsuki added.

She slowly got back to her feet and watched the pair of them as best as she could as they started to circled around her. The only person she didn't have to worry to much about was Orihime who was off to the side crying.

Chizuru took the first swing which Rukia easily ducked, but in doing so she missed Tatsuki's move and ended up getting hit hard in the shoulder. She pursed her lips together trying not to scream out in pain willing herself to keep standing.

She had taken plenty of hits before while training with Ukitake, but nothing quite with the same force and malice as Tatsuki's. She knew that this wasn't going to end well for her. It didn't matter that it was only two against one really, Orihime was too upset to do anything but sob, but she was trained in a whole different style then Tatsuki. She had never raised her sword to hurt another person.

But she wasn't a coward. And she wasn't about to give up.

For every hit she connected, for every hit she dodged, two more were connected to her. Neither girl gave her room to breath or to plan. She just did her best to dodge and attack when she had an opening.

They were screaming things, yelling at her. She almost couldn't feel the punches and kicks anymore, her pain was absolute and all over. The world swayed but she did her best to say on her feet. She couldn't give up.

She coughed up blood and Tatsuki laughed.

"Just give it up already."

Rukia couldn't speak. Blood was running down her chin and the world was swimming. Through the blur she could see Orihime slowly walking towards her. The tall girl was openly crying.

"Why'd you have to take Ichigo?" Orihime asked. "It's not fair."

Orihime looked at Rukia, swing her arm back, "I HATE YOU!" She slapped Rukia hard across the face. The one place Tatsuki and Chizuru did their best not to touch on Rukia.

The plan had been to beat her and convince her that breaking up with Ichigo was for the best, but without telling him why. She could cover any bruises and marks they made to her body easy, but a mark to her face and Ichigo would never believe the lie.

"Orihime!" the two girls screamed as Rukia tumbled to the ground.

Orihime screamed and kicked and kicked, catching Rukia in the face and in the chest before Tatsuki and Chizuru dragged her back.

"What the hell is going on here!" a voice at the end of the alley called out. The three girls looked up to see a tall purple haired women with caramel skin walking towards them. She began jogging toward them.

And then Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru ran. They had to run past the women but as soon as the girls had moved, she had seen Rukia lying on the ground and she didn't bother to stop them but rushed to get to the girl.

"Sweetie? Sweetie? Baby, are you okay?"

Rukia couldn't focus, she couldn't see anything anymore. It was all a blur. But she could hear the kind voice. She wasn't sure what it was saying, but as long as she wasn't being hit anymore, as long as she was safe she didn't care.

She let herself fade, let the darkness take her.

**XXX**

"Urahara!" Yoruichi screamed on her phone. "I need your help pronto!" She gave her old friend directions then went back to Rukia.

She hated moving the girl but she couldn't see what extent the injuries were on her chest and stomach with her dress on.

She could see by Rukia's arms, legs, and face that the girls who attacked her didn't hold back. She was completely covered in fresh bruises so Yoruichi knew she was internally bleeding badly. The problems would be if her stomach and chest resembled her arms and legs. Internal bleeding in her stomach and chest could cause sever hemorrhaging which could become as severe as death if they didn't get her help immediately.

"Holy hell, that's Rukia Kuchiki," Urahara said, stopping short next to Yoruichi.

Ururu, Jinta, and the large man Tessai who also worked with Urahara all gasped in shock.

"Kuchiki? As in Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"This is his little sister."

"Who the hell would hurt Rukia?" Jinta asked.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Urahara said. "She could be bleeding to death."

"No," a faint whisper called out. Rukia tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. "No hospital. Bya-" she stopped talking again, too tired to continue.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Urahara asked.

"We're not going to listen to the girl!" Yoruichi said. "She needs medical help!"

"Isshin!" Urahara said. "He's still got the clinic! Even if he doesn't use it often. He'll help. Rukia is dating his son."

"Fine. Deal. Done. But we must work now!"

Urahara grabbed his phone and began calling.

"Just hang in there, Rukia," Yoruichi said.

"What can we do?" Ururu asked quietly.

"We need a way to move her, without causing additional trauma."

"Done!" Jinta said.

"I'll go borrow the neighbors van!" Tessai added. The three of them took off and Yoruichi turned her attation back to Rukia.

"We'll get you help, Rukia Kuchiki. Just hang on."

**XXX**

Isshin Kurosaki had once had to tell his son one of the hardest things a father could ever tell his boy. He hated every moment then, and he wasn't looking forward to the current moment now either.

Rukia looked bad but she didn't need surgery. That was the good news. How close she came to needing it. Very. And she looked like she took a beating.

She was stubborn as hell though. First she didn't want her brother involved or any hospitals or police despite all the protests from Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi. And then her bodyguard showed up and she protested Ukitake too. He did inform her that she was lucky as hell because her brother went out of town for a few days and maybe her face would heal by then enough to hide it with makeup.

The other problem was that Yoruichi got a good look at the girls who had beaten her. And the worst of it was that Isshin and Urahara both knew at least one of those girls. Enough to positively identify her.

And Yuzu had been in the room when Yoruichi had described them and he knew she knew as well. And he hated that.

In fact, he hated having his daughter in the room at all, but he needed her helpful hands to keep Rukia alive while he drained the excess blood from her body. She was a smart and brave girl and she whipped off her tears and went to work. But he knew his little girl was badly shaken and dearly liked Rukia.

He wasn't the one that had to tell Karin. She had waked in the clinic unannounced when they were in the middle of treating Rukia. Karin took one look at Rukia and then Karin walked out of the room trying to keep from crying in front of everyone. As soon as Rukia was okay he went up to his daughter's room to give her the update.

The one thing he was grateful for was that Karin didn't know who had attacked Rukia, seeing as she wasn't around to hear those details. She would be crushed if she knew it was someone she idolized. He knew that she'd eventually know, but for now he was grateful he didn't have to completely crush all of his children in one day.

Now, all that was left was Ichigo. Who let it be known by the ring of Rukia's cell phone that he needed to be told. Every time the phone rang, he glared at someone else to answer it and spare him having to tell his son, but every time they let it got to voice mail instead.

Damn jerks.

So instead he left his daughter with Rukia and waited in the living room for the door to open and for Ichigo to show up.

**XXX**

Ichigo walked through the front door of his house and was surprised to find his dad sitting quietly in the room. Right off the bat he knew it wasn't a good sign.

He had spent his afternoon playing basketball with the guys. Well, Ishida sat off to the side doing dress designs. And he did his best to get a hold of Rukia. He figured they could have a picnic or something tomorrow since they didn't get to hang out. His mind wasn't on anything more then that when he walked in.

And then he saw his dad. Who was quietly sitting in the living room chair in his coat covered in blood.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked. "Yu-"

"Your sisters are fine."

"Dad, your coat."

Isshin looked down. "Damn, I forgot."

"What's wrong dad?"

"Ichigo," he sighed, finding a new way to reword this thoughts. "So, son. Why aren't you with Rukia?"

"She went shopping with Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chizuru. Dad, what are you. Oh, God. Rukia!"

He ran past his father and to the clinic.

"Crap, I worded that wrong," Isshin mumbled following his son who was now standing at the clinic doors staring at the sight before him.

"She's sleeping," Yuzu said.

He walked over slowly looking at Rukia the whole time. Every part that he could see except the right side of her face was bruised. He looked back at his father. "Dad, what happened?"

"She was attacked in an alley a few blocks from Urahara's this afternoon. Yoruichi found her. Probably saved her life. Ichigo-"

"I don't understand. She was with Tatsuki and Orihime."

"Ichigo," Isshin started again. "Rukia isn't talking. We were kind of hoping you could get her to talk about what happened and why."

"I don't understand," Ichigo said, softly stroking a few of Rukia's fingers. "Does she know who attacked her?"

"She's not saying, but Yoruichi got a pretty good look."

"You think she knows." He paused and took a good look at his father. "You know."

"Yes, Ichigo. I do."

He looked down at Rukia and over at his sister.

"According to Yoruichi's description, Ichigo, it was Tatsuki and her friends."

"You're telling me Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru beat up Rukia in an alley. What the hell for?" Ichigo asked clearly frazzled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. Do you, Ichigo?"

"Are you sure? How good of a look did she even get. I just don't get it. Tatsuki's one of my best friends."

"You said it yourself, Ichigo. The last people you yourself saw her with was them. In any case, when Rukia wakes up, you need to talk to her. She needs to talk to the police. She was brutally attacked and someone needs to be punished. Yuza's been with Rukia enough, come on, Yuzu."

"I'm okay, daddy."

"Honey. You need to clean up and get some rest."

Yuzu looked between her brother and her father who were both clearly frustrated.

"I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up," Yuza said softly.

"Sis, I'll be here," Ichigo said. "It's okay."

"No its not. You've got that _'Ichigo the hero' _look on your face. The minute we let you out of our sight you're going to run off and try and fix everything."

"Dad, please." His father nodded, and Ichigo waited until the door shut to get down on his knees to talk to Yuzu who was still sitting in the chair by Rukia.

"You know, I just want to keep you and Karin safe and happy, right, Yuzu?"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's cuz I love you both so much. I have to be your hero."

"Do you love Rukia?"

"It's a little too soon for love, Yu."

"I don't think so."

"You read too much." Ichigo sighed, "I don't know if its love, Yu. But I do care very much for Rukia." He soften his voice to whisper, "I have to be her hero, too."

"You already are," she whispered back. "But you have to stay here, with her."

"Yuzu, I promise I will stay right here until Rukia's beautiful eyes are looking right into mine."

"She's just like you, you know. Thinks she needs to act all tough and brave."

"Just like you too."

Yuzu beamed. "It's like a family trait."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "I'm not marring the girl tomorrow, Yuzu."

"Just saying, when you do."

"When I do?"

"I think she's the one."

"Oh, do you?"

"Do you think she'll let me call her sister?"

"Ah," Ichigo said laughing and pulling Yuzu into his arms for a hug. "We need to hang out more. You're becoming too much like dad."

Yuzu smiled, "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you more, Yuzu."

**XXX**

**FIRST! Please don't hate me or hate this chapter! This wasn't what I had planed either. Since the first line of this fic, I knew that Tatsuki was going to end up doing something stupid… Back then, even I didn't know it was this! But when I began writing 13, this is what I knew was going to happen, even I was a little shocked. But knowing what's ahead, and what these characters are going to go through, its kinda necessary for this level of cruelty and violence.**

**Second: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own… nothing. I own a car that doesn't work, a box that's broken and lots and lots of books and movies that take up lots of space. ^-^**

**Third: Delphinium means Larkspur… pretty purple flowers… but also very toxic. Kills a lot of cows. Have you noticed that most flowers seem to be toxic. Or at least the ones I pick out for chapter names.**

**Fourth: Yay! Chapter 14! Thanks for everyone who's been reading since the beginning and for everyone who's only recent started. Yay for everyone! And I know. When I first started writing this chapter I knew people were going to say.. Tatsuki is really mean (which she needs to be in this fic) and yes.. I got Rukia beaten up… (which also needed to happen) but I hope that you stay on the ride with us.**

**LuppiXNemu- The answer to your question about writing another pairing for Bleach… Ichigo with someone else? :: blink :: LOL.. I'm a total and complete 100% Rukia and Ichigo fan. With that being said, I don't mind writing outside my favorite pairing… but I cant say that you'd enjoy it. The last fic I wrote outside my pairing.. I had the girl be a nut case and kill the guy… so unless you want to read about Ichigo getting hacked up into pieces.. Best just let me stick with Rukia and Ichigo.. Although, it needs to be said, I loved the story.. It just doesn't end well…I like my pairings too much.. ^_^**

**Urikaa- Umm.. I think at least for the last few chapters Tatsuki is WAY OCC! Lol. Thanks for the review… I don't want to give stuff away, but hopefully she'll go back to normal eventually…**

**Aizawa Ayumu- Yay! Thanks for the review.. Although I'm worried people might want to kill me..**

**falconrukichi- I always thought it was a sign of a good writer if they could take a character you hated and made them one you liked. My goal wasn't to write a fic where I took a character one liked and made you hate them, but I think I succeed ^-^ I hope that you like what's coming… and poor Tatsuki… I'm sorry I'm making you so evil! LOL Thanks for the review!**

**Thornspike- 13 and 14 have been the hardest chapters to write.. Mostly because of what happens… I don't like bullys… and I don't want to portray Rukia as week.. But.. I had to do at least some of both in these two chapters. She isn't really week, but maybe some people would see loosing as weakness. She was on a 3 on 1 fight, and there was only so much she could do to defend herself… Anyhow. Thanks for the review! Yay!**

**KuroKuchiki- I hate to give anything away, but I made Rukia good at drawing for a reason which will eventually be reveled. Until then.. Did you enjoy that I made Ichigo suck… LOL…. That was personally fun for me. Thanks for the review!**

**Goku's Daughter- LOL.. Actually I found your fic and name in a list of fics I want to read so I saved it to a file… so… yes.. I must actually! Keigo had two lines that both had meanings.. The flower one.. For all the flower references in this fic… LOL… and the closet line…which duh, a reference to Bleach. He's so special and he doesn't even know it! ^_^ Again…the crappy pictures…it should make some sense…when I tell everyone, you're all going to be like.. Oh, that makes sense in this fic… And.. Yes, the last chapter.. Although I was told what's coming and I'm still sad! I cried.. And ranted about it for days. And days. It's just sad to me. .. Time makes the heart grow fonder? Or.. Does it only give Malibu bubble Barbie time to swoop in?**


	15. Atropa Belladonna

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_Eating strawberries, which are rich in nitrate, can increase the flow of blood and oxygen to the muscles by 7%. This prevents muscle fatigue, making exercise easier._

**Chapter Fifteen: Atropa Belladonna**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of Rukia whimpering. He jumped up to his feet the moment he realized and looked down and the violet-eyed girl who was wincing in pain.

"Rukia? Baby, you okay?"

"No. Your dad wasn't kidding. He said it would hurt ten times worse today."

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"No. It's fine. Let him sleep."

He sighed, "is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Go back in time and say, 'Rukia, you have a great pair of legs. Run away.'"

Ichigo laughed. "If I could go back in time I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"I'm not a weak little girl. I don't need to be babied."

"Apparently. Yuzu told me the same thing."

Rukia smiled, then winced.

"Well, if I can't go back in time is there anything else I can do?"

"Can you kill me?" Rukia asked. "Please?"

"I'm not going to do that. I can't live without you."

"You were doing fine up until a few weeks ago."

"No. I just didn't know what I was missing."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It was something Yuza said to me. About the girls in my life. There is always going to be my sisters and even though she's not alive, my mother. One day I want to have a wife. And I was thinking that I'm probably going to at least have one girl, if not two. If I'm lucky maybe I'll have a boy to save me from all the estrogen."

"I can see it," Rukia said.

"So can I. Two little girls with your big beautiful eyes. Maybe Yuzu or Karin's hair. God hopes not mine. Two little girls, with you, Rukia."

"Ichigo, I felt like I got hit with a train. We're not having sex."

Ichigo laughed. "I'm not saying today, or hell, even nine months from today. I'm just saying I can see it. I can see it with you. That's got to mean something, right?"

"Ichigo, I have no idea. I'm seventeen. I'm also pretty sure I'm suffering from head trama."

"You could have died," Ichigo pointed out. "They went to far. My dad told me that Yoruichi saved your life. If she wasn't there. God, Ru-"

"I'm okay," Rukia pointed out. "I hurt but I'm okay. It's gonna be okay, Ichigo."

"Rukia. You have to tell me what happened."

"I was hit and kicked multiply times in an alley."

"Ru-"

"Rukia, I see that you're awake," Isshin said from the doorway.

"Dad, can you give her anything for the pain?"

"Yep, coming right up. Although, I hate to break your heart, sweetie. Your going to have to get up and do some moving."

"I'll pay you not to inflect that misery me," Rukia said. "I'm good for the money."

Isshin laughed. "Sorry, daughter. Doctor's orders."

"I understand," Rukia said with a sigh. She cursed her good breeding but she was also extremely grateful for everything Isshin did for her.

"Here you go," Isshin smiled, giving her pills and a cup of water. She gingerly held them both before Ichigo took over. Helping her take a sip of water.

"Give them twenty minutes to kick in then Ichigo can help you to the kitchen for breakfast." Isshin said as he moved around. "Afterwards, the girls can run you a hot bath. I'm afraid that heat, ice, and pain pills are pretty much it, sweets. Although I'm going to run another ultrasound just to make sure everything is hunky-dory."

She sighed as Isshin lifted her shirt. He began squeezing the cold gel on her belly. "I'm not going to find a grandchild, am I?" he asked with a wink.

"What is with you two and babies this morning."

"I don't know. Ichigo?"

"We're not giving you grandchildren," Ichigo muttered.

"Do I have to give you the sex talk?" Isshin asked moving the wand over her stomach. "I can't imagine what the talk with Byakuya was like."

Rukia smiled, grateful for the feel of Ichigo's fingers laced with her own. "It's kinda a funny story. Do you know Rangiku Matsumoto? Ukitake told me that you know quite a few of Byakuya's acquaintances."

"Hard to forget those boobs," Isshin said with a laugh.

"She also really loves shopping. Anyhow, when I needed my first training bra, Byakuya figured she'd be a great person to deal with it. So he sent us out with his credit card. I didn't know any better so when we came back with _La Perla _and_ Agent Provacatuer _shopping bags Byakuya almost killed her. He said she was suppose to get me department store not sexy."

Isshin laughed, half from the glazed expression on Ichigo's face and the rest from what he imagined Byakuya's face when hearing of his little girl in a sexy lacy bra bought by Rangiku.

"I really liked what Rangiku had helped me picked out and in the end Byakuya agreed that I was allowed to pick out my own undergarments and they could come from anywhere I chose if I remember a few rules. One is that I'm never suppose to mention where my undergarments come from to him ever again. Two, that I'm never allowed to show a boy them either on my body or on a hanger. And three, that I'm to remember that boys are dirty, never clean themselves, are filled with germs and diseases and sex hurts. That was the whole of my sex talk."

Isshin laughed. "Poor guy. I might have panicked too if my daughters came home with lace thongs."

"Dad, oh God. Were talking about my girlfriend. And my sisters. Ugh!"

Isshin laughed, turning off the equipment. "You look good, kid." He handed Ichigo a towel. "I'll let you help her clean up. Breakfast in fifteen."

Ichigo scowled at his father's retreating form waiting for the click of the door before he began to talk.

"I can't believe you wear sexy underwear under your school girl dresses."

"What did you think I wore? Granny panties?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it." Truth was he thought about it enough. He just never though that the dirty secret fantasies of Rukia in lace tongs and see-through bras could be true. And now that he knew it was true, he was disturbed to be thinking about it when she was in his sister's baggy sweats and tee-shirt.

"Okay, princess. Time to get going."

She moved just a little and had to bite back the scream.

"I think I'm just going to lay here and starve to death."

"Come on, slugger."

He moved one of his arms to hold her around the waist. The other arm he let her use as a grip which she clung to tightly. Together they slowly swung her body around and got her to the edge of the bed.

She kept didn't cry or scream which said more to Ichigo then anything could, but he could easily tell she was in a world of hurt. She kept biting her lower lip and he was worried she'd accidentally bite through it.

They slowly made their way though the clinic and into the kitchen were Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin were scurrying around.

Isshin quickly rushed over to the pair and helped Ichigo get Rukia seated while Yuzu and Karin got the food to the table.

"Ukitake!" Rukia called out with a smile as her bodyguard walked in from the living room.

"I feel so responsible," Ukitake said. "I should have been there."

"But-"

"I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. Obviously I let your feelings get in the way of doing my job."

"I'm seventeen!" Rukia argued.

"You're a Kuchiki!" Ukitake barked back.

"I'm not a real one!"

"Enough!" Isshin barked. "Jūshirō, you are not going to yell at this girl for something she did not do! And Rukia, you're inheriting everything when Byakuya Kuchiki dies. Including that insane scarf of his. I'm pretty sure that makes you the sign, sealed, and delivered Kuchiki heir. Now can we all sit here like civil people and eat my precious daughter's delightful meal?"

"Scarf?" Karin asked.

"It's a long story," Isshin, Rukia and Ukitake all muttered at the same time.

**XXX**

After breakfast, Isshin and Karin cleaned up while Ichigo and Yuzu helped Rukia upstairs.

"You'll be right outside the door the whole time?" Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Promise?"

"I'll be right outside the door." He gave her a quick kiss as she stepped into the bathroom with his sister. "I wont move from this spot."

She looked worried, but stepped though and let the bathroom door shut behind them.

He turned, leaning against the walls as he listened to the muffled sounds of his sister and girlfriend.

"Not running off to hunt down and maim people."

"She asked me to stay put."

"And you're going to listen?" Karin question. "Since when?"

"Since my girlfriend is scarred I'm going to go off and get in more trouble. The last thing I want for her today is to worry her. She's already in enough pain."

"I still don't understand what happened."

"Hell if I know. Rukia isn't talking. Although I think she's too worried about my feelings for Tatsuki-"

"Tatsuki?" Karin asked, her eyes wide.

"Shit. Dad didn't tell you, did he?"

"No. What about Tatsuki?"

"Karin, she was one of the girls that beat up Ru. Her and Orihime and Chizuru."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Rukia wont talk. And her and dad are keeping me right at her side. I suspect Yuzu's in on it too."

"No doubt. You do tend to charge forward without regards of the consequences. I should know, I do the exact same thing. Still, Tatsuki? How can you trust Rukia? Maybe she did something to them."

"Because, she gave me this look. They asked me if they could take Rukia shopping and I thought it would be good for her to make friends. And she was giving me this look. At the time I thought she was just nervous 'cuz she didn't know them. She didn't want to be alone with them, Karin. And I let her. She looked me strait in the eyes and I figured she was being a spoiled girl. I could have gotten her killed."

"Ichigo-"

"Promise me, Karin. You wont go asking for trouble. I have enough to deal with today without wondering where the heck you are. For now, just stay the hell away from Tatsuki."

"Fine."

"I mean it."

The doorbell rang and the siblings looked at one another.

"Go check who it is, and if it's anyone other then Tatsuki, I don't want to talk. Deal?"

Karin nodded then took off down the stairs.

Their father was opening the door when she got to the bottom and standing there was Orihime.

She looked miserable and was doing her best not to cry in front of Ichigo's dad, but was shaking from the effort.

"Ca-ca-can I talk to-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Isshin said softly. "For the moment I would prefer if you didn't talk to any of my children."

"It was-wasn't suppose to go that far," Orihime said. "Is she okay?" She hadn't been looking at either of them since the moment the door opened, knowing if she did she'd just cry. But she wanted to know how Rukia was doing. She didn't know what came over herself when she slapped Rukia, only that she was upset and hurt. Tatsuki kept staying to her over and over how it wasn't right and wasn't fair and that's all she heard in her mind.

She didn't even remember how she got next to Rukia, let alone how she could have hurt her. She had cried until she was sick the night before and she couldn't sleep.

Since Tatsuki had stayed with her she waited until the short girl fell asleep and then snuck out to wander alone and think.

She knew she was one of the last people that Ichigo and Rukia would want to see, but she had to try.

She mustered all her courage to look Karin in the eye. Pleading for the girl to give her a sign that Rukia was okay.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" Isshin asked. "Rukia wont tell us anything. I know she's concerned for my son's feelings but as his father I need to understand. Did Rukia do something that would enlighten me as to why you three chose to attack her? Is there something I should know that could hurt my son?"

"N-oo," Orihime stammered. "She's always been unfailingly nice and kind to me. Its-its its because I'm in love with your son. I was really sad that he had a girlfriend and Tatsuki told me it was because I'm saving myself for marriage and she was having sex with him."

"Oh trust me," Karin said, "Ichigo's not getting any."

Both sets of eyes looked at her.

Upstairs where he was listening in, Ichigo put his head in his hands and moaned.

"What, Yuzu and I've been spying on them."

Isshin rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

It wasn't like he hadn't spied on his son as well. He hadn't needed Karin or Yuzu's spying to confirm that fact. He knew his son well enough to know that he respected Rukia too much to jump into bed with her so soon.

He also knew his son wasn't a virgin, which he was pretty sure no one but Ichigo and the girl he had sex with knew.

It was during a two week vacation they had taken the year before. He knew his son spent a great deal of time with an older girl he had met in the teen area of the island they were visiting.

He hadn't known what exactly went on, but he knew his son came home one night during one of the last days of the vacation dejected and upset. He didn't have to tell his father anything, Isshin just knew that Ichigo had sex and was upset at himself because he was raised better. Isshin pounded it into his son's head all the consequences of sex from diseases to babies, but also that sex should be about love. Isshin knew that Ichigo wasn't thrilled with what his first time was like and he wouldn't do the same for Rukia's first time.

He wasn't a fool either. He knew that his son had real feelings for Rukia. And that part of those feelings would eventually lead to sex in some way. He just hoped that if they decided on a sexual relationship, that he wouldn't actually make him a grandparent anytime while they were still just teens themselves. He didn't even want to know what Byakuya would do if came to that.

"Go on," Isshin said to Orihime.

"We were just going to push her around some. Tell her to stay from Ichigo. It just got out of hand."

"If it had gone on much longer, if she hadn't gotten medical help right away, it could have been tragic. The three of you are very lucky on that account."

Tears began falling down Orihime's cheeks.

"If you want my advice, you need to give both of them some time. Especially my son. And then you need to talk to him. He deserves and explanation and an apology. You'll all be lucky if Rukia doesn't go to the police or her brother. In fact, if she tells her brother you'll be lucky if you don't end in ruin. The man is ruthless and Rukia is his pride and joy. Thank you for having the balls to show up, but you need to leave now."

Orihime nodded, and turned away. Isshin closing the door slowly behind her.

"Really, all this over Ichigo? Seriously?"

"And here I thought Yuzu would be the one out of the three of you people would fight over."

"Dad!"

"What? You've had her cooking."

"True."

**XXX**

Ichigo sighed as the bathroom door opened and Yuzu stepped out.

"What?"

"She's taking a hot bath. I'm going to prep for lunch. Maybe make a cake."

"What about Rukia?"

"Door's open. Just talk with her."

"What if she drowns?"

"Gee, I hope it doesn't come to that," Rukia said from the tub. Yuzu laughed and headed down the stairs.

"I'm just saying you're naked."

"Ichigo, if I'm drowning, it's okay if you see me naked. Sheesh."

"It's been a long two days."

"You're saying that to the girl that looks like she knows that."

Ichigo smiled.

"What should we talk about?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Tell me a story."

"What if you slip in the water."

"Back to the drowning again? How about if I promise to comment every few sentences."

"Okay." He paused to think then began. "Once upon a time. There lived a guy."

"What kind of guy?"

"Tall, rugged."

"Like Chad?"

"Less then Chad."

"Ishida?"

"Yeah, that works. Speaking of Ishida, how much time have you spent with him."

"His father and him have been over once and I've been to their home once. He's making me a dress."

"He told me."

"He's very good. I'm sure his father thinks he can set us up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Byakuya wouldn't go for it though. His ideal match for me is Kikuchi Taketoki."

"Who?"

"A samurai that died in thirteen thirty-three."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Byakuya thought it was funny. You know, Rukia Kuchiki Kikuchi. Plus I think it helps that he's dead."

Ichigo laughed. "So the only guy good enough is a dead one?"

"Apparently."

"Okay, so back to the story. The guy named-what should we name him?"

"Rabbit Rabbit!" Rukia sang out.

"Rabbit Rabbit?"

"You know! The first thing you should say on the first day of every month is 'rabbit rabbit rabbit' and you'll have good luck!"

"Huh?"

"The first day of every month is rabbit day."

"You're just making this crap up," Ichigo argued.

"Maybe it's just a Europe thing."

"I suspect it's just a Rukia thing."

**XXX**

"Ichigo?" Rukia called out.

He was in the middle of the story where Rabbit Rabbit was being chased around Wonderland by a dark-haired teenage girl in a summer dress.

"What, Ru?"

"I'm getting cold. Can you get me out?"

"Rukia? Baby, your naked."

"Can you close your eyes?"

Ichigo sighed, getting himself off the floor. He grabbed his towel and took a step towards the tub. He got close enough to hand it over the towel and closed his eyes. He listened to her move in the tub, grabbing his arm to help her sore body up. He felt the towel leave his hands and a few seconds later she called out.

"Okay."

He opened his eyes to a wet Rukia dripping in a tub.

"Clothes. I'll be right back."

She smiled, watching him run off. A few minutes later he came back with a tee-shirt. He handed it over and closed his eyes again. She smiled, handing him the towel. Well aware that she was in a sense standing completely naked in front of her boyfriend. She carefully pulled the shirt over, wincing in pain.

It smelled like him. And it was big enough to be his. She smiled at the jester, then made a face behind his closed eyes.

"Okay."

He opened his eyes, and reached out for her. Helping her gently out of the tub.

"Now, doctor says rest."

"I don't want to go back to the clinic," Rukia wined.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "You can nap in my room."

"Really? Have you ever had a girl in your room before?"

"Yes, brat." He led her down the hall into his room. She was impressed to find it so clean.

"I'm not a Neanderthal."

"I've never been in a guy's room that was so neat."

"Hey, how many guy's rooms have you been in?"

"My best friend's a guy. I'm pretty sure he's growing other life forms in his room."

"You've never mentioned him."

"I guess because he's still in military school at the moment. Were not allowed to talk to each other. School rules. Girls, family, friends. Apparently all very distracting."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked with his eyebrows raised, tucking Rukia under his covers. She patted the spot beside her and he rolled his eyes but laid down beside her, careful not to disturb any of her injuries.

"He's a great guy, I think you'd both really like and both really hate each other. Renji has a hot valve and a cold one, but has a hard time making warm. He's great though."

"Did you ever date him? Kiss him? Like him?" Ichigo asked. Each question in a higher octave then the last.

"No. No. And no. At least not like that. He's been my family for as long as I remember. Now, shouldn't I be resting? You talk."

"About what?"

"Anything." She closed her eyes and leaned against Ichigo's side enjoying the warmth.

She listened to the pitch of his voice as he told her about a recent basketball game he had with Chad. He was so warm and smelled so good that she fell asleep faster then either of them would have thought.

Ichigo never even noticed she was fast asleep as he told her about the first time he met her and her strawberry covered skirt.

How lonely, how beautiful and how small she seemed then.

How in a million years he would never expected a pretty girl like her would be with a guy like him.

How a million years from now he'd remember that beautiful girl in that pretty dress.

**XXX**

**FYI~ I've always said Rabbit Rabbit Rabbit when waking up on the first day of the month since I was a little girl. ^_^ I don't even remember who told me this.. But I figured I better put a bunny reference in this fic.**

**First: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. _La Perla _and_ Agent Provacatuer _own their own underwear… and me… nope. Nothing.**

**Second: Atropa Belladonna… also known as… Deadly night shade. It is also known by the names: Belladonna, devil's cherries, naughty man's cherries just to name a few of the interesting names. This is actually a plant that I really enjoy. It's again… another poisonous plant that kills.. People. Its one of the many things this plant was used for. Witchcraft is another… anyhow.. I really like this plant.**

**Another reason I chose to use plant names for chapter names is that I wrote a story once about an apothecary and he used the Latin names for plants.. So I spent quite a bit of time learning plant names and what they do. Belladonna is a plant used often because of its medical properties and its killing ones too.**

**Third: A big thank you to Nate for letting me bombard and harass him even though he had just gotten beaten up (in a moshpit!) because while I could remember what it felt like (mine wasn't fists and feet but a car wreck involving an ambulance) I couldn't figure out bruises.. His were nice and fresh and good insight! So thanks Nate!**

**Fourth: Kikuchi Taketoki was a really interesting person to read about. I was looking for a random noble person for Byakuya to pair up Rukia with, and okay, admit.. Thought it was cool if she was Kuchiki Kikuchi.. But he was actually an interesting guy. And it turns out there are a lot of interesting names with Kikuchi in it…**

**Fifth: Thanks! Everyone rocks! ^_^ Happy United Nations Day to everyone! And thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**mdn- thanks for the review! ^_^**

**novicestar- thanks! I really have been having fun writing this! Even if it's not always so happy. Strangely enough, that toy commercial about Weevils wobble but they don't fall down kept playing in my head… and I could see how that could be fustrating, even for timid Orihime!**

**Caellach Tiger Eye- Thank you, first for your review. The number one thing is that you don't have to agree with me. And that's fine with me. I am sorry that you think my story is wasted potential in the middle of it, but that's okay too. (Although, I do have to say I hate the word potential. =) )**

**However, read the news. If in this fic, Rukia killed herself because of being bullied, would you say I put that in to be dramatic? Maybe, I could see it as a dramatic move in a story.. But it happens every day. I don't think those kids think or their families think its for drama. But this is a story. Some drama is needed. However, I didn't just have this happen for drama. It could also be said that it would very out of character for kids who kill themselves to do so, I've heard plenty of people say that… but it still happens.**

**I'm not trying to make a point about anything, I'm just tying to point out drama is indeed everywhere, and people can act out of their own character. I just used bulling and suicide since its in the news right now, and because Rukia got bullied.**

**I guess a better example of what I'm trying to say is that I was watching a show the other day about a kid who stabbed a man 55 times. That was defiantly out of this kid's character. But it turns out this man was abusing him. So…the 55 stab wounds… there was a reason for that. Okay, it was the wrong way to go, but it's how he felt. He let his emotions rule his actions.**

**I kinda feel like you're judging without asking the question of WHY? It happens all the time. (the not questioning of why) but you prejudged. I think I'm a pretty careful author. If you read though anything I've written, I don't EVER just have something in there for kick and giggles. So, in a way, to me, it feels like you're judging me for stabbing the man, but you're not bothering to ask me why I did it. And trust me, there's a reason I did it… and emotions are powerful things that can make people do things they normally wouldn't.**

**Anyhow.. Yes.. Ichigo must get his powers back.. LOL! ^_^ It would just be sad , thank you for your review. But now that we both got to say our sides, I hope we can part in good terms ^_^ Thanks again, and honestly, I will consider your opinions in the future and hopefully I can improve.**

**Goku'sDaughter- Really? You didn't find a mistake? Holy toast! Then again… I did sit on that chapter for five extra days… debating if I really wanted to post it the way I wrote it… which I did. It needed to happen. I couldn't really cheat my way around it. This is kinda my tribute fic to Mars. Mars is one of my very favorite mangas EVER! I didn't want to write something like it.. But something inspired by it. That's one of the reasons that Rukia can actually draw. Other then the drawing, the mean girls, and a girl out of her element… the rest is mine. No, Ichigo isn't going to have a hidden twin that died, and Rukia isn't going to have a step dad that raped her… Okay.. So yes, thanks again! ^_^**

**Mamhemummy-Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yay!**

**AizawaAyumu- Oh course I'll update! Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you won't kill me. I think other people just might… LOL. But Thanks!**

**Abarai Starsha- Okay, I know there wasn't a retaliation in this chapter. I'm trying to avoid the easy thing by skipping ahead too much. I think it says more anyway that Ichigo rebelled against his personality to be by her side. It is coming. In it's own way. ^_^**

**Hekka- Thanks for your nice PM! You're English is just fine. I understood what you said just fine! I hope you enjoy what comes next!**


	16. Myosotis

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_Madame Tallien, a prominent figure at the court of the Emperor Napoleon, was famous for bathing in the juice of fresh strawberries. She used 22 pounds per basin. Needless to say, she did not bathe daily._

**Chapter Sixteen: Myosotis**

"Ichigo? Will you tell me about your mother?"

It was day two of their prison. She was in to much pain to move and he was by her side because in the end he wanted to be.

They were lying in his bed where she spent the night. He spent the night on the couch. After crashing there the day before she hadn't wanted to leave. Mostly because it hurt too much to walk down the steps. Plus his bed had the added bonus of smelling just like him. Currently, she was using him as a pillow while he played with her hair.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything."

**XXX**

Four year old Ichigo held tightly to his mother's hand while he looked down at his newborn twin sisters.

"Gosh they're little," the little boy said.

"Well, they just came from heaven," Masaki replied.

"Don't lie to the boy," Isshin said. "It's all good old fashioned se-"

"Isshin!" Masaki said, smacking him with her spare hand. "He's four!"

"Does this mean I have to share you?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled expression.

Isshin laughed. "Such a momma's boy."

"Hush, I love my little boy," Masaki said looking down at her beaming son.

Ichigo loved his mother. She was his whole world. She was his sunshine. He wasn't too keen on his father, but you win some, you loose some.

He also wasn't sure what to think about this two new sisters thing either. To him, it just seemed like more people that would take up more of his mother's time.

"Do you remember what your name means?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo nodded. "To protect!" he told her proudly. "To protect mommy!"

"Well, you are now a big brother. You have to protect Yuzu and Karin now too."

"Can't Isshin take care of them?" Ichigo asked, referring to his father by his given name. Something that pissed Isshin off to no end.

"They will only ever have one big brother, Ichigo. And that's you. You have to take care of them too."

Ichigo looked worried.

"Do you want to hold one of them?"

"Okay."

His mother ushered him onto the couch putting pillows under his arm to help support his arm.

"We'll give you Yuzu, she's already the calmer of the two."

Ichigo nodded ready to hold the new life in his arms.

She gently laid the baby down and then stepped back to admire the sweet baby and her amazing son.

Ichigo looked down at his new baby sister. She had such tiny eyes that were shut tight, and a tiny nose. Her tiny lips were making suckling sounds and her tiny hands were clinched tightly, fists to the sky.

And then for a moment her dark brown eyes opened as she peered back at her brother before gently closing them again.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" Ichigo proclaimed.

"I have no doubts about that," Masaki answered back with a smile.

**XXX**

It was a few weeks later when Ichigo spotted the sign in the window of the grocery store. As always he was holding tightly to his mother's hand and holding one of the lighter bags in his other. He liked helping his mother in anyway that he could.

His father was at home with the twins who were sleeping.

PROTECT THOSE YOU LOVE the poster proclaimed.

"Mommy!"

"What is it, honey?" Masaki asked.

"I want to do that!"

"Kendo?" she questioned, reading the sign.

"Yah! I want to protect you and sisters!"

"With a weapon?"

**XXX**

"I think it's a great idea!" Isshin said with a wide smile.

"You would!" Masaki said. "Weren't you in kendo?"

"Yes I was!"

"And didn't you break something?"

"We don't talk about that."

From the living room they could hear Ichigo pretending to swing a sword around, using a backscratcher as his tool of trade. Suddenly there was a "oops!" and Karin began to cry.

Masaki gave Isshin a look before they ran in to check on their daughter. They were both pretty sure what had happened.

"She got in my way!" Ichigo said with all the innocence a four year old boy could when caught red-handed.

"Ichigo!" Masaki scolded.

"What about karate?" Isshin asked. "Same principal, no sharp stick."

Masaki looked at her family while she held her daughter close.

"No karate in the house. And if he uses it to beat up on his baby sisters no more."

"What's karate?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll love it!" Isshin said. "It's a bit like Kendo."

"Can I still protect mommy?"

"Yes," Isshin told his son. "Just without a sword."

"Okay!"

**XXX**

Ichigo looked around the Dojo at all the students in white practicing moves. It was a beginners class and the students were only four to six but he was still really nervous. They looked so tough. He held even tighter to his mother's hand as she talked to the Sensei.

However, he was impressed with his own gi. He thought he looked pretty cool in it. He wasn't sure he was impressed with the class.

"Okay, honey. I'll be back in an hour."

He smiled, in a half excited and half nervous way that made his mother a little more reluctant to let go of the little hand in hers. She knew that she couldn't baby her little boy forever but she was nervous that four was too young. She knew that one day it wouldn't be her hand her son would be holding and she was too aware how soon that day would be. Little boys don't stay four forever.

She gently let go of her son's hand and stepped back. "See you soon," she called out cheerfully as she quickly left the room.

Ichigo watched her leave before his Sensei got his attention and he turned to focus on the instruction.

What he didn't know was that as his mother rounded the corner, she couldn't help the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She knew her husband would think she was being silly, but he wasn't just her son, he was her first born baby and today she let go of his hand.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he once again landed on the mat in a thud. The girl who put him there looked down at him.

"Did I hit you that hard?" she asked, kinda puzzled. She pushed back her short dark hair then offered her hand to the fallen boy.

Ichigo wiped his tears and then took the hand offered and was pulled to his feet.

"Name's Arisawa Tatsuki. I'm four," she declared.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki," he hiccupped.

"Cool. I'm training to become the strongest person in Japan!"

Ichigo nodded, it seemed like a noble pursuit to him. "I'm going to protect my mommy."

"Come on," Tatsuki said. "Gotta keep practicing!"

The two children got back into position and began again. It ended the way it always did, with Ichigo flat on his butt and again, tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Tatsuki was about to open her mouth when a pretty woman called out Ichigo's name.

The boy instantly smiled brightly. Like it had been raining and he was forced to stay inside, staring out the window and then the sun came out and now he could go outside and play again. He instantly ran over, putting his small hand into his mother's.

"Mommy! This is Tatsuki."

"Pleased to meet you, Tatsuki," Masaki said to the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Are you ready to go home, Ichigo?"

He nodded, "see you later, Tatsuki!" he called out over his shoulder.

He was kind of a funny boy, but Tatsuki liked him. She smiled, "see ya, Ichigo!"

Happy to be back in with his mother, he didn't hear the small girl's goodbye which Masaki noticed all to easily. She had been accused of raising a momma's boy, but she didn't see the harm in it.

A part of her was curious as to the girl who'd someday hold her son's attention. Would he quietly watch over and protect her the way Ichigo did to her? Would he light up like the sun when she walked into a room? Would he always seek her hand? Would it be like her husband predicted, that he'd be too blind in his love for his mother that he wouldn't know what love for another girl would be if it kicked him in the head?

She laughed, what did any of that matter? He was four. And for now, he was all her's.

**XXX**

"I can't believe that Tatsuki use to kick your ass," Rukia said with a small smile.

"Apparently it's a talent she has."

"Ichigo?"

"What?" he sifted very carefully so that they were once again laying side by side. She was still quite so he took a moment to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you think you're mother would have liked me?"

"I know she would have loved you."

Rukia smiled, "I wish I had gotten to meet her."

**XXX**

**First: I knew that I was going to write this chapter, and this was a really good place to put this chapter. So, I will get back to what's happening I swear, but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, my own mother died when I was seven, my dad died when I was eight, so I understand enough about loss. My mother was the center of my whole world and I always felt like I understood that about Ichigo, about that kind of loss and how it changes you. So, if Ichigo seems really OOC as a kid, let me tell you, death changes you.**

**Second: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Me… I own nothing! Sads!**

**Third: Myosotis means Forget-me-nots. I always thought it was a pretty name for something.**

**Fourth: I picked a backscratcher because all of my Asian relatives have these bamboo ones that I figured that could be common in an Asian house…and also a perfect sword if you were say…four.**

**Fifth: Thanks! Happy Halloween! It's always my favorite day! And thanks for taking the time to review and even to just read. ^-^**

**Hekka- Thanks for the review! I know, I know! I still haven't gotten to what happened… It's coming! ^_^**

**IchiRuki77- Yay! Thanks for the review! I hope you also like this chapter!**

**deadpoolhulk- yay! Thanks for the review! I'm really happy that you liked what I've written so far!**

**Goku's Daughter- Thanks as always! You rock! And sorry that I'm a fail! Lol. I really should find a new beta… I was proud Orihime came to the door too! I figured it seemed like something she would do. Thanks as always!**

**Urikaa- I think he's in the calm before the storm! I think if he got all angry it would have hurt Rukia more, so he's keeping it all in.**

**Tsukiei- Yay! Thanks for the review! I do like strawberries, and I had fun learning more about them. I always liked quotes or songs in fics, and I thought that a lesson on strawberries was a fun and different way to do that. And thanks for the reviews on all the chapters!**

**KuroKuchiki- I wanted to do that for all three girls in this fic. Give them all their own strength and maturity, but also their own mistakes. I guess I do that for everyone. But, I wanted Orihime to feel ashamed of her actions, and Rukia to rise above others, and well, we'll get to Tatsuki soon. ^_^ Thanks!**

**Nivek01- And thanks for the review! I think the easy way for anyone to handle this kind of situation is eye for an eye… but I'm not one of those kind of people. I'm always the one who deals with issues head on and by talking to the other side too. ^_^ Anyhow… I hope you like this chapter, despite the fact that I have yet to get to it… but also… Thanks!**

**Abarai Starsha- Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**famartin- lol.. Your review made me smile. First off, because I hope that I get to tell the story of Ichigo's first time… because I made it a doosy. And second, because I based it off a super good friend of mine who regrets everything and every girl he's slept with… mainly because they've all ended insanely. One of them called his father right after to tell him that she just had sex with his son… lol… but anyhow.. I wanted Isshin to think one thing.. And the truth another. ^_^ you rock! Thanks for the review!**

**Aizawa Ayumu- I know, but I did want Ichigo to experience sex in a different way. Don't kill me! Thanks for the review! ^_^**


	17. Hyacinthus

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_In parts of Bavaria, country folk still practice the annual rite each spring of tying small baskets of wild strawberries to the horns of their cattle as an offering to elves. They believe that the elves, are passionately fond of strawberries, will help to produce healthy calves and an abundance of milk in return._

**Chapter Seventeen: Hyacinthus**

She stood outside the door of the simple apartment taking a deep breath. She was a bit nervous to be outside this door, not so much because of what she was there to do or who was behind it, but because she knew Ichigo would be furious if she knew she was there.

She was still sore as heck, but it was good to be up and moving, even if it was pretty slow.

She had convinced Ichigo to spend the day with his sisters since he had spent the last two days with her. It was a nice Saturday and she would see him again on Monday for art club.

He would have never let her out of his sight if he knew where she was standing. Of course she also wasn't alone. As if Ukitake would let her out of his sight.

She knocked and waited.

It took a few minutes, but then the door slowly opened and Orihime was standing in front of Rukia half in shock and half is sorrow.

"Oh, Ku-"

"Orihime."

"No, please," Orihime argued. "Let me say how sorry I am. First for what I did and also for not stopping what happened. I feel so guilty."

"It's okay, Orihime. I accecpt your apology."

"But, why? I don't deserve-"

"You think of Ichigo as a friend, right?"

The taller girl nodded, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"And you also have a crush on him, right?"

Orihime hated to admit it to Ichigo's girlfriend, but she was also an honest girl at heart and she nodded.

"And you thought I was hurting him. I understand tying to be a good friend, Orihime. You're heart was in the right place, things just got out of hand."

There was still a visible bruise on Rukia's cheek that Orihime herself had put there, but the petite girl was right, so much had gotten out of hand.

"If you want to make it up to me, there's one thing I need."

"Anything."

Rukia gave her a small half smile. "I need to talk to Tatsuki."

Orihime looked worried.

"It's really important. I realized when I looked you up in the phonebook that I knew your last name, but not Tatsuki's and it's important that I talk to her as well. Please, Orihime, can you help me?"

**XXX**

Tatsuki walked across the park to the hill where Orihime told her to go. In the distance she could see the house where Rukia and her brother were renting and she knew that in a way she was on Rukia's turf.

Rukia herself was sitting to one side of the hill in a billowy long blue dress and a white hoodie sweatshirt that covered all the bruises except the one on her face. She watched Tatsuki walk over but didn't say a word.

"Look-"

"Please, Tatsuki. Let me speak." Rukia interrupted. "Please sit. You make me nervous when you hover about me like that."

Tatsuki snorted taking a seat just a bit from Rukia.

"Everyone thinks I should hate you," Rukia started, playing with the grass at her feet. "And in a way I do, but not how you think. I keep thinking about why you did what you did and that I would have wanted to do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"You?"

She laughed a little, "I use to be in serious like with this guy I knew. I thought he was pretty perfect. Except for his pretty perfect wife. She was wonderful and amazing and most of the time I loved her too, but there were days when I wanted to slap the happy off her face too. I guess a part of me is impressed that you did something I always wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Except that one day his wife went into labor and died from complications of childbirth. A month later he drove his car off a cliff. It was ruled an accident, but everyone thinks he did it on purpose."

"Oh-"

"I felt really guilty that I wanted her out of the picture so badly that maybe I wished for her death, and ended up causing his too."

"You can't make a person die," Tatsuki said. "Not like that."

"I know, logically. But I still feel guilty to this day. Almost no one knew that I liked him. No one really knew how bad their deaths affected me. I haven't even had the nerve to tell Ichigo."

Tatsuki sighed, beginning to tear pieces of grass into a pile.

"I'm not mad. And I tried to be really mad for awhile, but all I keep thinking is, you're in love with Ichigo, aren't you? This has nothing to do with Orihime, or me, or anything except he doesn't look at you. Not like that. The way you want him too. I don't even know if you know it, but you kept saying, _'It's not fair. It's not fair,' _and I realized that what's not fair is that Ichigo doesn't look at you."

Tatsuki took a deep sigh and kept her gaze to the ground as Rukia rambled on.

"And when I thought about it over and over, I thought, maybe Ichigo's in love with you, too. He just doesn't look at you. A long time ago he put in a box as _'one of the guys' _but maybe that's because you're too close to him. He doesn't want to look past that. And I wanted to be really mad at both of you, but I realized that I just can't. You love him. And I wanted to talk to you because I need you to talk to Ichigo."

"You want me to confess to Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked bewildered.

"I need you too. I don't think Ichigo will ever try and look at you if you don't force him too, and I don't know if I can be with him if I always wonder if I'm just a replacement of you in a stupid dress."

Tatsuki was quiet for a moment.

"Not even Orihime knows. I've been in love with Ichigo since I was four."

Tears started falling down Rukia's cheeks quietly. She was too nervous about what she was asking and what the results could be. But she couldn't bear Ichigo loosing Tatsuki, even if it meant he realized he had feelings for her.

"It would have been okay if he liked Orihime. She's so pretty and tall and has big boobs and the sweetest personality. It would have been fine. I couldn't be any of those things anyway. But you and Orihime are nothing alike. But I've never seen him more alive since his mother died. It hurt that a stranger could come change everything. I didn't mean to hurt you the way that I did."

Rukia nodded, "if I get Ichigo to talk to you, will you tell him the truth?"

"He's so pissed. I don't see that happening."

"He'll do it. Even if he doesn't want too. But, promise me you'll tell him the truth."

"Okay."

**XXX**

He met her in the gardens of her house. She looked nervous and worried to see him and the pit of his stomach began to turn. Was she breaking up with him? When she had asked him if he'd meet her he didn't think she'd be breaking up with him.

"Hey, Ru."

"Hi, Ichigo." She smiled lightly and accepted his chase kiss.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia ran a hand though her hair, but her hair settled over her eye again naturally. "You're going to be really mad at me, but you need to hear me out."

"What? What am I going to be mad about, Rukia?"

"I-I" she sighed. "I talked to Tatsuki today."

"What!"

"I needed to talk to her alone."

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ichigo screamed. "Are you fucking nuts? Don't you remember she tried to kill you?"

"She didn't try to kill-"

"Shove it! Did you see what you looked like! Do you know the kind of worry you put me though!"

"Ichigo!"

"And you thought, 'Hey! Let's hang out with the girl who tried to kill me!' Are you nuts?"

"Ichigo! Please!"

"Please! Please what, Rukia?"

"You need to talk to Tatsuki, Ichigo. Please."

"Why the hell do I need to talk to her for?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my place. But please. For me?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia with a glare. But he couldn't tell her no, and he did want to talk to Tatsuki anyhow. But still, he wasn't happy that Rukia had talked to Tatsuki alone.

"Fine. But promise me that you wont do something this stupid again." He rested his head against her forhead and sighed.

"Promise me this," Rukia whispered. "That you'll follow your heart."

He was confused, but sighed. "Promise."

**XXX**

**First: Tite Kubo owns Bleach… and Orhime in his room.. Gag me! Rukia! Anyhow…**

**Second: Hyacinthus. Actually, they are normally called Hyacinths, which isn't all that far from the family name. But, in the meaning of flowers, these are the flowers that mean _"I'm sorry."_**

**Third: I sorry that I haven't updated lately. Life. BOY. Ugh. Boy. Kinda all over the place emotionally and it was hard to finish this chapter. Also sorry this chapter is shorter.. Sigh…**

**Fourth: Thanks for reading! You guys rock. And since you took the time to review.. Let me take the time to say thanks!**

**Goku's Daughter- You always rock! Just after you say that I'm good at updating.. I become a fail! LOL… ^_^**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius- Thanks very much for the review!**

**Rqm- Thanks! And yes.. My bad on the age. She's 17...**

**falconrukichi- yay! Thank you sooo much as always! ^_^**

**Tskuiei- Yay! Thanks for the review… ahh.. Next chapter.. Ichigo and Tatsuki! What will happen.. Dum dum dum..**

**TheFrenchPopsicle- I love your name! Thanks so much for the review!**


	18. Trifolium

**_Warning: There is a few uses of bad language in this chapter. _**

**_Fragaria Vesca_**

**By Summer**

_The average strawberry has 200 seeds._

**Chapter Eighteen: Trifolium**

Rukia had asked him to call Tatsuki right away to figure out a time to meet. Which he didn't. She also asked him to meet Tatsuki some place public. Likely because she didn't want him hurting her. But he was ignoring that one too.

In the end, he knew he wasn't going to hit a girl. He didn't care how much of a tomboy she was. His father and mother raised him better then that.

At least he wasn't about to throw out the first punch. So if Rukia was worried he'd see her, walk over and punch Tatsuki in the face, she was mistaken.

He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what she had to say though. Even though Rukia seemed to be in a good frame of mind, he wasn't the self-sacrificing type he figured Rukia was raised to be like.

Even though she didn't talk much about her brother, he knew that she listened to him past the point of her own happiness. She'd give up her own happiness if it would please him.

Ichigo wasn't that guy. He'd give up his own happiness to save another, but he wasn't the kind of guy to serve the whims of a tyrannical ass.

So Tatsuki could plead, beg, and cry but he wasn't about to forgive her for the cruelty she showed Rukia.

Mostly he agreed to talk to Tatsuki because Rukia had asked him to. If talking to Tatsuki helped her heal emotionally from what had happened, then it was what he was going to do. He knew at some point that he would have gone to talked to her. He'd known Tatsuki since he was four and he didn't understand what made her do what she did. But he had wanted to do it in his own way and in his own time.

But Rukia had asked him to talk to her as soon as possible and he didn't want putting it off to end up hurting Rukia more. He was concerned that she was insisting on it being right away because she had known Tatsuki was his oldest friend and didn't want to be the cause of their friendship ending and was tying to patch things up.

Oldest friend or not, you didn't just attack someone and Ichigo wasn't sure he could ever forgive Tatsuki for that.

But he still found himself outside Tatsuki's family door in the early evening without calling and wondering if this was what the end of a lifetime friendship felt like.

Resignation that there are just some offenses that you can't forgive and some people who will matter more. That time doesn't always mean that the other person is your greatest friend. That you could do more for the sake of someone you just met then you would for someone you had always known.

He rang her doorbell and waited.

It was less then a minute later when the door swung open and Tatsuki was standing in the glow of the hallway lights, looking up at him.

"Hey," Ichigo said. "Can we talk."

Tatsuki nodded, calling out to her mother that she was going to be right outside for a few minutes, slipping out of her slippers and into sneakers and then quietly stepping out the door.

"I guess Rukia talked to you," Tatsuki said.

"What I don't get," Ichigo said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets, "is why she was even talking to you."

"She came to me."

"I figured as much. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to go to her after the stunt you pulled." Ichigo paused for a minute, clearly frustrated. "What the hell were you thinking? What the hell possessed you to attack her like that?"

"Ichigo-"

"You're the second in the country in your division and you still thought it was a good idea to attack another girl?"

"It wasn't suppose to happen. Things just got carried away."

"Yeah, I'll say. She could have died. Don't give me any of that lame bullshit, Tatsuki. Internal bleeding is no fucking joke and you know it. Break a rib just right, puncture a lung and kill her, just like that. Was that really your goal?"

"No. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That's the dumbest excuse I think I've every heard you use."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare say your sorry. Because you didn't see her afterwards. You didn't have to watch your sisters sob their eyes out for the girl who had been nothing but kind to them. You're father didn't have to tell you that the girl you're falling in love with is lying in a hospital bed cuz your own friend tried to bash her head in. So don't you dare say your fucking sorry, Tatsuki!"

She closed her eyes and turned to the ground, ashamed at her actions and for the hurt she caused. She couldn't help but remember the days after Ichigo's mother had died and the angry hurt she had seen in her friend's face those many days after. She had often told herself she would do her best to never have him look that way again, but she could see it now and this time she knew she had been the cause of it.

"At least tell me why," Ichigo said. "Why the fuck did you do it?"

She looked up at him, scared and nervous for what she was about to say. But she had promised Rukia she would tell him the truth, and honestly he deserved to hear it. Lying would only hurt both of them.

"I'm-I'm in love with you," she said.

Ichigo looked at her blankly.

"I'm in love with you," Tatsuki said louder and clearer. "I've been in love with you for a really long time now. Maybe since we were little, but I only realized after your mother died. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tatsuki-" Ichigo started.

"Please just let me finish."

Ichigo nodded and she took a deep breath.

"I didn't figure you could ever like me. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm pretty much a boy. No one looks at me twice, except maybe to wonder what a boy is doing in a skirt. And I was okay that you didn't like me. I didn't figure you ever would. And then Orihime came and everyone looked at her. And that's okay, because she's just one of those girls people look at. And I liked her. She's really nice. And I figured that it would be great if the two people I liked best were together, since the guy I liked best would never look at me that way."

Ichigo frowned but didn't say anything.

"But you didn't ever seem to like Orihime. At first I figured you're just being your polite self and I thought if I pushed you a little. And then that didn't work and I figured you just weren't ready to be in a relationship with someone. And then you met her."

Ichigo sighed, but kept listening quietly, allowing Tatsuki to have her say, no matter how much he wanted to interrupt.

"It's not fair that you like her. She's not really special. I mean she's rich and everything, but that's not who she is, or who you are either. I just didn't understand what you see in her that you don't see in Orihime. I mean if you could like a girl like her, why couldn't you ever like me?"

The quiet hung in the air around them for a moment before Ichigo spoke up.

"So, let's just say I had ever ended up with Orihime. How would you have really felt knowing I was holding her hand or kissing her or whatever. Were you going to one day try and kick her face in, too?"

"No! I-"

"So what gives you the right to think that Orihime means more then Rukia? Just because you didn't pre-approve of Rukia first? Because Rukia is short and has dark hair and likes to kick me first and explain afterward. So what if Orihime has boobs and long hair and is always kind and sweet to everyone. I don't find her attractive, Tatsuki. In fact, she almost annoys me. I don't know that I would have ever even talked to her if her brother hadn't died in my father's clinic."

Tatsuki blinked in surprised.

"I feel like I always have to watch my step with Orihime. Like she's glass just waiting to break. She's a nice girl, Tatsuki, but never in a million years would I ever had gone out with her."

He sighed. They both stood in silence, thinking about their own thoughts.

Ichigo thought back to the promise he made to Rukia about following with his heart, and sighed.

"You're right. I never thought about you though. I guess I never though I'd have to. You're my friend. You're like Chad. I never even gave another thought as to you not being one of the guys. I guess that's not always fair. I guess even now, with what you did to Rukia. I'm not thinking about you as another girl, but as a guy, picking on a girl. I guess it's not really fair either. You're just Tatsuki."

She nodded.

"But I think, if I had ever thought about you in even half the way I think about Rukia, I would have more then noticed you, Tatsuki. If I was attracted to you, I think I would have been able to see past all that and see you. But the thing is, I don't. I liked Rukia the first minute she turned and I saw her eyes. I mean, I thought she was twelve but I still fell for her. I think if I had liked you in any way other then my friend, I would have seen past it."

"You thought she was twelve?"

"Shut up. The point is, I like Rukia. She is different. I can't change that, and honestly, I don't want to. She's not perfect. Half the times she's nowhere near the angel she's good at pretending at being. She's damn short and she kicks. But, God, Tatsuki, she's just want I need. She makes my world right. She's like sunshine. And you don't have to like her. But that's not going to change what she means to me."

Tatsuki nodded.

"I'm not ready to forgive you. For a lot of reasons, one being that you hurt somebody close to me for your own selfish reasons. Although it means a lot that you told me why. I just can't deal with you near me right now. Do us all a favor and keep some distance for awhile. I need time to think, and honestly I think you're a coward and a bitch for using your talents to attack someone else."

She nodded, pressing her lips tightly as he turned and walked away. Wondering if the damage she had done could ever really be repaired.

**XXX**

He expected to find her in the front yard gardens.

After leaving Tatsuki, he texted Rukia to let her know he was on his way over. He knew that he needed to see her immediately, if not to shake the insanity from her head.

Of all things, her lack of faith in him upset him the most. Not that he was necessarily pissed off at her, but he knew he needed to set the record strait.

He didn't waste time calling out her name as he stowed across the grass, and she only turned at the last minute before her face was caught between his hands and his mouth was pressed tightly against hers.

"Rukia Kuchiki, of all things, did you really think I didn't like you?"

"Huh?" the short girl asked, still baffled from his kiss.

"Did you really think I was secretly in love with Tatsuki?"

She frowned, and looked up at him. "I wasn't sure. I know she means a lot to you."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, running a hand threw his hair, his other in Rukia's. "Yeah she does. Of all my friends, she's the only one who knew my mother. But, Ru, I've never liked her even a little bit of the way I like you. I've never liked anyone the way I like you. And if it's okay with you, you'll be my girlfriend right? Officially."

Rukia smiled, "yeah, I guess."

"Then, there's just one little thing."

"Oh?"

"You have to tell your brother."

**First: Tite Kubo …**

**Second: Trifolium means Clover. Clover being the plants where you hunt and hunt for that lucky four-leafed one so you will have good luck.**

**Third: This was an easy chapter to write. I knew going in how everyone felt and what they wanted to say. They might not have said everything… but they got their main points out. And yes, there was no extreme confrontation between Ichigo and Tatsuki. I'm not saying a guy can't fight a girl or anything, I just don't think Ichigo would in this case. If he had been the one to find Rukia, I could see it. But a few days later… I figured he'd be pissed, but could control his emotions with his oldest friend at lest some… And I also like the transition into the next bit of business… Rukia and Byakuya… and now Ichigo. I had set it up in the beginning, and now we are going back into that.**

**Fourth: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! And thanks for reading!**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalium- Yay! Thanks for the review. Yes… now Tatsuki's motives are revealed. Oh, Tatsuki….**

**falconrukichi- Thank you! And I think I explain why Rukia does take the blame… even when she's clearly not to blame… through what Ichigo thinks.. And that being she was raised to act in that way… I just think if you're raised its always your fault, you're quicker to take the blame on yourself… but as always, thanks for the nice review!**

**famartin- thanks for the review! And, yes, this was Tatsuki's motivation all along. A friend and I had a conversation about the Tatsuki and Ichigo relationship in Bleach once, and after, I really wanted to write a fic where Tatsuki and not Orihime, was the "evil girl" after Ichigo. But, I also thought about people I knew who did think less of themselves, so they thrust their friends on the people they liked, if not only to control who the person they liked is going out with, but also because they secretly enjoyed it when that person didn't like their friend either. I do think Ichigo's right when he said, what if I did like Orihime, would you hurt her too? .. Because I think maybe she would have in a different way… anyhow.. Thanks! Hope the curve ball made sense.**

**teshichan- Thanks! Yes.. I enjoy her bread obsession… its been really .. Very Orihime…. But I really want Rukia! I just have no patients… Oh, well. I know she's coming!**

**Erning- Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter lengths… is that odd… I hate when chapters are insanely short… but I have certain stopping points in my head picked out.. So when I get there, that's where I stop. I don't try and add stuff just for length. Anyhow. Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**Kiraa Satsuki- Thanks for the super nice review! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter. I have fluffy chapters coming ahead which I'm super happy for.. It's fun to write the happy parts. And I love writing about Ichigo's sisters. They amuse me to no end.**

**ej- Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**Aizi- First, thanks for the review and taking the time to read! Second.. Well, it wasn't a brawl, but I hope you like that Ichigo DIDN'T forgive Tatsuki. He heard her out like a rational human being (instead of a hothead who impulsively over reacts… how odd..) but he didn't forgive her. Sometimes, saying sorry isn't enough. (Although, Ichigo never lets her say she's sorry…he always stopped her before she says it…)**

**Tsukiei- Thanks! I figured Orihime always being the "bad guy" was a lot over done… and I like to be different for one… and I hope you liked this chapter. I do think Rukia is mature. I made her in this fic be anyway, because that's the kind of kid Byakuya would raise. Also, it's a lot like how I act. I'm no pacifist… but I do think when we are in relationships with people, we should talk things through. My friends know if I'm upset or hurt I will ask them for their side of the story before I ever react to a rumor or something. I figured Rukia would be similar.**

**Urikaa- Thank you. And I don't think it went so well.. But at least no one else got beaten up? At least it didn't go well if you were rooting for Ichigo and Tatsuki…**

**deadpoolhulk- Thank you! I hope I don't make Rukia like the "typical" rich kid. I wanted to write a different kind of high school-rich girl-poor boy school fic. I didn't want to just write a cookie cutter fic that resembles what people want.. Such as having money means you drive fancy cars to high school and wear rich clothes. Or that every person is black and white, such as Tatsuki. In a lot (not all…) of fics, if she had hurt Rukia the way she did in my fic… she'd always just be the villain. I hope I make people see she's just a girl who acted stupidly. Anyhow, I could go on, but I wont. But Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
